Blazing Hearts
by ak007
Summary: When will Hinata be able to confess her love for super, hyperactive ninja Naruto? What if Naruto turns her down and run off to Sakura like he always does or will he finally acknowledge Hinata's love? The great fourth ninja war is over and Sasuke has returned Konoha, will he be accepted in the village? Will he be able to find his soul mate? Will Sakura be still interested in Sasuke?
1. Rokudaime Hokage?

**Disclaimer** :

The following story is purely fictional. The characters that I will be mentioning are of anime series "Naruto Shippuden" writer Masashi Kishimoto. Please note that I do not own the characters. This is my first fan fiction so, if I do any mistake regarding the grammar or plot please forgive me. I have tried to portray characters as they are in the series, if I have failed to do so then I am truly sorry. I hope you will enjoy the story.

Chapter 1: **Rokudaime Hokage ?**

After the sacrifice of millions of men, billions of property , drenching rivers with blood, shattering thousands of dreams and bonds the great fourth ninja war was over. Everyone were happy that tiresome war was over and rejoicing as if awaken from the dreadful dream. They did not have much left except the bitter memory and grief of loss of close ones, the loved ones and their nakama but still the time was marching forward bringing the hope of better future. It was the future that everyone was looking forward, a world without hatred but the world of brotherhood, peace and prosperity. So, it was the time for new generation to lead the future under the guidance of old ones. Shortly after the war was over fifth Hokage Tsunade announced that she would retire and new Hokage would be chosen from the Konoha ninja, one having will of fire to protect and lead village towards the promising future. In order to choose a Hokage an event was organized much like a tournament and the winner would be awarded with the title of Hokage. There were many Konoha ninjas participating the tournament like Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Konahamaru, Lee and most anticipating hyperactive ninja Uzumaki Naruto craving for the title of Hokage and acknowledgement by world.

There were so many contestant fighting for the honor and dignity so the match of dual was set which worth watching. The competition marched forward, so many matches occurred but most of the people were mainly anticipating match of two eternal rivals Naruto and Sasuke. When it was a match of Naruto, Hinata obviously and other villagers were cheering for him even Sakura and Ino. But when it was the match of Uchiha prodigy raven haired boy the crowd went wild, all were like my Sasuke - kun, Sasuke - kun, Sasuke - kun and Sakura and Ino were no different since he turned to good side again. The gals were going wild for him while all other boys were daggering glare at him and once again though he didn't want it but he was in spotlight.

The matches were getting interesting more and more as competition were tougher by the minute. There were mainly two unstoppable forces Naruto and Sasuke winning each match and racing to the victory. It was the final match,final round of competition that every one were looking forward a match between two eternal rivals. The match was fixed for the following day. Naruto was grinning from ear to ear having a thought of beating the crap out of Sasuke and become Hokage which he was waiting for ages and get the girl of his dream Sakura. Following him came one pink haired girl shouting his name "Naruto...oii Naruto you baka wait". Naruto turned his head to see Sakura coming towards him with annoying face and closed fist "Naruto, congrats! Best of luck for tomorrow you will be needing it cause I know Sasuke - kun is going to win and become Hokage and I will be his .. w..wife..." she was laughing creepily saying that. Naruto was heart broken by Sakura's word as usual.

"By the way, Naruto have you seen Sasuke kun? I have been looking everywhere." Sakura asked with worried and somewhat disappointing shrugged his head between the shoulders and replied gruntly "I don't know where that bastard went. May be he is so scared of me that he ran away and hiding inside closet." Whatever was all Sakura said as she proceed in search of her prince charming leaving unconscious Naruto left on ground after landing a hard punch on his head.

Note : Please review guys.


	2. Confession?

**Chapter 2**: ** Confession?**

Arigato minna - san for the review. I really appreciate it. I am sorry for the confusion I have created on the title. I have changed it, but still I am not able to edit some. I have written this fan fiction solely for entertainment purpose. If I have offended anyone gomenasai that is not my intention. I don't have grudge against any of the characters or pairs so, do not take it personally if I do pairing other than you have expected.

**Disclaimer** :

The following story is purely fictional. The characters that I will be mentioning are of anime series "Naruto Shippuden" writer Masashi Kishimoto. Please note that I do not own the characters. This is my first fan fiction so, if I do any mistake regarding the grammar or plot please forgive me. I have tried to portray characters as they are in the series, if I have failed to do so then I am truly sorry. I hope you will enjoy the story.

The cool breeze was caressing through dancing leaves and passing by sweaty ears with sweet tune of melody by the birds. Birds were tweeting and sun was finally setting after a very hard restless day. Sasuke was thinking how beautiful and peaceful Konoha is, closing his eyes, laying back on tree branch and relaxing after a toilsome fight. Suddenly there was this huge sound waking up sleeping raven haired boy.  
"Tc-he, who the hell wants to die now?" a thought pass by Sasuke, looking down he saw Naruto scratching his bumped head. Without a moment of hesitation Sasuke was ready to climb down and batter up Naruto but he stopped as the glimpse of blue haired, lavender white pearl eyed Hyuga girl caught his deep, black eyes.

"Oh I know that girl, she is the cousin of that Hyuga brat, what's her name um.. he...hita..hena.. oh yeah Hinata. Why is she coming here? Oh Oh I heard she has a crush on that baka Naruto, may be ... is she here to confess to that baka out of all people,how annoying. She is one strange girl. I should probably watch what's going to happen next." Sasuke wondered himself.

"H..Hi N-Naruto - kun. A - Are you alright? I.. I heard a big noise." Hinata asked blushing and worrying at the same time."Oh... Hinata - chan. I am fine. Thank you for asking." Naruto replied with wide smile.

"Is there something you want to say Hinata - chan?" Naruto asked wondering.

"Um-mm... co.. congratulation and best of luck for tomorrow's match, I ..I am sure you will win and become Hokage." Hinata gave soft smile.

"Thanks, Hinata - chan." Naruto said grabbing shoulders of Hyuga girl. Hinata could not utter a single word as she was on the verge of fainting as her thought started flying by "Na... Naruto - kun t-touched me. Please don't faint, don't faint in front of Na -Naruto - kun. This is the my chance for confessing."

"Ano ... N-Naruto-kun I...I...I lo...lo...lov...love y..." Hinata mumbled trying her best to confess her love for Naruto but he did not heard a word. "Oh.. That's... SAKURA - CHAN. Hi, Sakura - chan, matte wait for me... Bye Hinata - chan see you tomorrow and don't forget to cheer for me." Naruto ran towards the pink haired girl waving his hand.

"WHAT do you think you are doing , Naruto?" Sakura shouted closing her fist.

"Na - Na , Sakura - chan. Its not what it looks like. I slipped" Naruto cried in defense trying to take his hands off Sakura's chest.

"Hell NO. You PERVERT. Take this you perverted baka, SHANNARROOO" Sakura battered Naruto.

"Sakura - chan, why are you always like this?" Naruto cried rubbing bump in his head.

"I am such a coward. When can I ever be brave enough to confess Naruto - kun? I love you Naruto - kun. Is that so hard to say? Huff...What am I gonna do? I just hope that he would be Hokage." Hinata sighed.

Sasuke was still on tree branch watching all these drama."Tc-he that baka is still baka. That girl is so obviously into him but that fool never gonna see that. He is just chasing after Sakura like dog chasing its tail. This Hyuga girl why is she so strange? She doesn't talk much and when that baka is around she blush all the way and that stuttering. She is weird, unlike someone( thinking of annoying Sakura and Ino) she is not into me. She sees me just as her other nakama. What does that baka has that even I don't have? What she sees in him, she is totally weird... Oh why am I thinking of her. Tc-he, my head is not straight."Sasuke was closing his eyes trying to forget what happened but the thought of Hinata kept coming.

Note:  
Please review guys. I will try to update as soon as possible.


	3. Battle for Hokage

**Chapter 3**: **Battle For Hokage**

**Author's Note:**

Thank you guys for your time and review I really appreciate it.

**Disclaimer :**

The following story is purely fictional. The characters that I will be mentioning are of anime series "Naruto Shippuden" writer Masashi Kishimoto. Please note that I do not own the characters. This is my first fan fiction so, if I do any mistake regarding the grammar or plot please forgive me. I have tried to portray characters as they are in the series, if I have failed to do so then I am truly sorry. I hope you will enjoy the story.

The great battle that every one has been anticipating has finally came. The great super, hyperactive ninja was already in the ring equipped with shinny armor. He has been there for past one hour still there was no sign of his opponent. Iruka sensei was the referee of that match.  
"Oh, great almighty hero, your opponent is so weak.. so afraid that he could not even show his face. Oh mighty one should I declare you winner?" Iruka sensei 's eyes were twinkling from the light of the armor.  
"Wait for fifteen minutes. If he doesn't show up by then I wont show any mercy to that baka." Naruto commanded with his left hand on his waist and right hand rubbing his nose.  
"five...four...three...two..."" crowds were counting the seconds for time limit.  
"Matte, Sasuke - kun is here" the pink haired princes shouted.  
"NO! I don't wanna fight. Oh god please NO!" the raven haired boy was pleading for the mercy.  
"Guards, throw that knight into the ring and let the match begin." Pink haired princes commanded.  
"Oh great one should I start the match" Iruka sensei was asking for the permission from blonde knight. And he signaled to start by giving Might Guy's OK sign.  
The match just began but it seemed like it was already over. Blonde knight was totally dominating the match. He was beating raven haired boy with just left hand. His opponent was no where match for him. The rival was battered up and was begging for the mercy of the great one.  
"Die Sasuke Die." the crowd were chanting. With in two minute the match was over as raven haired boy was plastered to the ground. Out of pity the princess signaled to stop the match.  
"And the winner is ...Rokudaime Hokage...Uzumaki Naruto" Iruka sensei shouted with joy.  
"All hail mighty Naruto, all hail mighty Naruto" the crowd were chanting.

_ . _

"We are all gathered here today ..." Kakashi sensei started the ceremony.  
" Thy princess Haruno Sakura, do You take Rokudaime Hokage Uzumaki Naruto as your lawfully wedded husband?" White haired masked priest asked.  
"I do" the princess vowed. "NO, princess Sakura..." poor raven haired boy was crying.  
" Then by the powers invested on me and the hidden leaf village Konoha I now pronounce you man and wife. Now you may kiss the bride." the priest said smiling. The blonde knight was slowly approaching the princess for their first kiss, the flowers were flying, every one were gazing upon them, time was so slowly passing as they can hear their heartbeat racing, making loud beats and finally it was so loud Naruto could not take it any more.  
"What the hell? This crappy bell has to ring right now only. I was about to kiss Sakura - chan. Oh man um-mm... I shouldn't probably sleep, its already 8:30 but if I sleep I may get a chance to kiss Sakura - chan" Naruto again dozed off to sleep.

"Konichiwa Neji-ni-san, here are some white lilies you like. Today is very big day for me and especially for Naruto - kun. I hope he would win today's match and become Hokage. I wish you would be here to see him. Um.. Bye Neji-ni-san, rest in peace." Hinata smiled and prayed for few minutes in Neji's grave.  
Sasuke was returning after visiting Itachi's grave. He was on his way when he saw Hinata praying with gentle smile on her face. The smile was so soothing to the heart that could light up the most darkest place. Hinata got up and turned left to go when suddenly she hit her head and fell to the ground.  
"Ouch.. " Hinata looked up to find raven haired boy standing cold as ever.  
"Gome.. Gomenasai Sasuke - san, I .. I didn't see you coming" rubbing her head Hinata apologized. Her apology was returned back with cold stare that would pierce through heart.  
"What are you doing here Sasuke - san?" Hinata asked but Sasuke didn't say a word.  
"I should be going. Best of luck for today's match Sasuke - san" Hinata said avoiding eye contact and walked away.  
"Tc-he, what a weird girl. What's this? A male's ring? Why is she carrying one?" Sasuke wondered looking at the ring on the ground.

_ . _

Hinata was heading towards training ground where the match was about to start. On her way she passed by Naruto's apartment. The light were still on, she thought may be Naruto was still sleeping.  
"Huh.. That's Hinata - chan. What is she doing at Naruto's apartment?" the pink haired lady thought, she was just passing by Naruto's apartment on her way to training ground. "Hi Hinata - chan, what are you doing here?"  
"H-Hi Sakura - chan. It's just ... I think Naruto - kun is still asleep." Hinata replied with sad tone.  
"Today also that lazy bone still sleeping" Sakura grunted with both her eyebrows cocked up. "Step aside Hinata - chan,... Oie NARUTO ! wake up and open the door already." Still there was no answer. "SHANARROOO" Sakura punched the door wide open.  
Naruto finally woke up from all those noise. He was in his pajamas with black hat and drooling like a kid. Hinata couldn't stop herself from blushing. With lots of hesitation he slightly opened his eyes to see Hinata blushing and pressing index fingers together and there was very pissed Sakura.  
"Oh.. Hinata - chan why are you always blushing even in my dream... oh Sakura - chan why are you always angry smile little bit. Like this heheee" Naruto tried to touch Sakura's mouth but he was greeted with punch on the head. Naruto landed on Hinata causing Hinata to blush more.  
"Ouch! that hurts. Sakura - chan why are you always hitting me? Oh... Hinata - chan.. Are you alright?" Naruto said putting his left hand on the bump on his head and right hand at Hinata's shoulder.  
"Naruto - kun is on top of me, he is touching me. What should I do? What should I do?" Hinata was all red hot.  
"Hinata - chan, are you ok? you are hot .. I .. mean your face is getting hot. Are you sure you don't have fever or something?" Naruto asked worrying and measuring temperature by keeping his left hand on her cheek.  
"Na - Naruto - Kun..." Hinata fainted.  
"Look what have you done. She fainted. Get up you baka." Sakura shouted. After a while Hinata woke up to find Naruto sitting so close to her " Na - Naruto - kun.."  
"Get away from her, you will again make her faint." Sakura shouted.  
"Sakura - chan, why are you both here?" Naruto asked wondering.  
"What are we doing here? Tell me Naruto aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" Sakura asked angrily.  
"Huh, me somewhere,uhhh! " Naruto scratched his head trying to remember.  
"N - Naruto - kun, match is starting, you should be going." Hinata said pointing her index fingers together.  
"Oh crap, I totally forgot. Thanks for reminding Hinata - chan, you are the best. I will get ready in one second but where is my armor (not really its his lovely orange trousers)" Naruto wondered here and there for fifteen minutes. Thanks to Hinata's Byakugan finally it was found under the bed.

Sasuke was standing with his arms crossed, eyes closed and carefree look on the face and here Naruto was late by thirty minutes.  
"Gambateh! Sasuke - kun. I know you will definitely win." Sakura, Ino and many other fan girls were cheering for him but as usual Sasuke didn't care, he just gave smirk.  
"Gambateh Naruto - kun and Sasuke - san. Do you your best." Hinata too cheered. Naruto gave big smile with thumbs up making Nice Guy's pose.  
The match began, there was kunai, shurikan, paper bombs flying all around, lots of action and fight. There was lots of boom and bam and boom. At one point Naruto accidentally stepped on his own trap and there was this huge explosion. Naruto was thrown to the ground. Sasuke was flying high above him with his chidori ready to strike down Naruto. Sasuke haters especially guys were saying "Oh that poor Naruto. Shit that crap Uchiha is gonna win today also." and the fan girls were like " Yah, Sasuke - kun." Hinata could not see her love being battered up and above all it was chidori ready to strike Naruto. She could not bear the thought of Naruto Getting hurt. Without the moment of hesitation she jumped in the middle.  
"Why this girl is in middle. Shit I can't stop" unable to himself Sasuke tried to turn around but he was not able to do so. All were shouting " HINATA". Sasuke's chidori pierce through Hinata and blood spattered all over Sasuke's face.

**Please review guys.**


	4. Celebration

**Chapter 4**: **Celebration**

**Author's Note**:

Thank you, guys for the review. I know that this story is little bit boring and characters are slightly out of their characters. I will try my best to portray the characters as they are but I am so sorry to say that these characters will be out of their characters for few more chapters. I know what you may be thinking; I have been like this crappy all the time. It's very difficult to write about the pairs in which one is totally different from other. I know that this Sasuhina pair sucks but seeing how manga is turning out, I don't want Hinata to be left all alone and sad for Naruto when all he does is never acknowledge her and runs off to Sakura. I wish and pray from bottom of my heart for NaruHina and SasuSaku but in the end it will be NaruSaku. I think this will happen after seeing how Minato is asking Naruto about Sakura if she is his girlfriend and I don't want to say but he said it's kind of like that. All the hopes and dreams I have ever dream t of were washed away with just that sentence and my left chest ache of pain and heart shattered into pieces that I couldn't count nor could I gather. After thinking about it for weeks I finally picked up myself and tried to write about it but I couldn't write much as I was little down and well my English is little not little much more crappy. Is this getting boring? Oh well I will continue it some other time. For now please enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to review, it will really mean a lot to me.

"Aw-ww, it hurts. .. huh… how did I get bandages all over my body? Aw-ww…." Hinata woke up trying her best to get up and trying to analyze the situation she is in. Trying to gain conscious weak Hinata caressing through bluish silky hair to her snow white forehead she wiped the toils that were teasing her, playing hard to catch and slipping through the grip of slender white fingers. Hinata still feeling dizzy was trying hard to open up the curtains of eyelids and let the white pearl eyes to feel the breeze and welcome the warmed greeting of rays of light.

"Um-mm where am I?.. Oh, that's… that's Sas.. " Hinata mumbled as she was not able to make out what was happening. Beside her bed was a long, dark haired feature sitting crossed armed and face cold and calm as ever before. Hinata never anticipated out of all the people in this world Sasuke would be sitting next to her and in the situation like this. It was getting awkward by the minute as Sasuke was sitting with carefree look in his face so close to her without bothering Hinata's state. Hinata tried to gather all her strength and speak to Sasuke who was still unaware that Hinata had waked up. Sasuke was fast asleep even during sleep he looked cute and on top of it he was drooling. Most of the girl would have fell over it and would be like "Dwaaaa.." but Hinata couldn't stop herself from giggling and slightly blushing. Hearing Hinata giggling Sasuke finally woke up from his dream lair.

"Sas.. Sasuke – san, how.. What.. Where am I? What happened?" Hinata asked softly with confused look.

"You are finally awake. You are in hospital. You have been out for two days." Sasuke said coldly though he was relieved. Hinata was more than surprised. There were so many questions popping on her head. Suddenly she realized, the last time she was in the training ground watching Naruto about to be hit by Sasuke's chidori.

"Wh.. where is Naruto – kun? Is he alright?" Hinata asked. She was so worried about Naruto it was written all over her face.

"Tche, yeah that baka is still alive, slightly brushed but alright." Sasuke replied in annoyed tone.

"I should see him.." Hinata tried to get up but fell down, surrendering her still body to merciless bed but was caught in middle by strong arms.

"You are weak, don't try to move. You are under my supervision so don't act hastily. You do as I say." Sasuke commanded, blushing a little bit.

"Demo, Naruto – Kun needs me. I have to…" Hinata was interrupted in middle by Sasuke's dreadful glare. Unable to look at those vicious, cold, dark eyes Hinata faced down and kept quiet.

"You stay here; I will inform that baka… I am right outside. If you need anything, call me. Right now don't move, I will get something to eat." Sasuke said coldly looking away from Hinata. Sasuke was little disappointed at Hinata. After all the things he had done for her, she doesn't stop thinking about Naruto and thinks so little of him. Suddenly the thought of Hinata jumping in the middle, he hitting her with chidori and blood spattering all over his face came into picture, he was just relieved that she was alive.

"What Sasuke – san mean by I am under his supervision? And why is he angry with me? Did I do something wrong?" Hinata was trying to get answers but she was more lost in questions. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. She thought may be its her prince charming or may be that rude fellow. The door cracked opened and came big white furry dog swinging his tail.

"Hi Hinata – chan. How are you?" Kiba came with big smile on his face and Akamaru barked.

Hinata was relieved to see her nakama and she replied smiling -"Hi Kiba – kun, hi Akamaru – kun. I guess I am fine. What happened in the match?"

"Well you threw yourself in middle to save Naruto as usual, that Uchiha brat hit you with his chidori, you fell down and then he gave up. So technically Naruto won the match and became rokudaime Hokage and by the way there is big celebration today for Naruto's victory, you should come." Kiba explained. Hinata was happy that Naruto was fine and after waiting for years finally he became Hokage. She was so happy and blushing thinking about Naruto.

"Oie oie Hinata – chan, don't blush just by hearing that baka's name. He sure is lucky to have someone like you." Kiba said teasing blushing Hinata which caused her to blush even more.

"By the way, where is that brat, your bodyguard?" – Kiba.

"My bodyguard?" Hinata was totally shocked to hear that.

"Yeah, your bodyguard. Do you know that Sasuke brat has been assigned to look after you until you are healed?" – Kiba.

"What? But why?" Hinata asked immediately.

"First of, that brat is the one who caused harm to you and second he requested himself." Kiba said with confused look.

"I don't understand." Hinata was more confused than before.

"Me neither, maybe he is repenting for his sins not that he can repent all but that guy is sure taking care of you. He didn't allow anyone to enter this room. He even requested for this room and guards you twenty-four hours a day. He has changed so much past these couple of days, he sure is strange fellow." Kiba sighed. After a moment of silence, Kiba spoke.

"You know Hinata – chan, you scared me to death when you jumped in front of chidori. Thank god that Sasuke turned and hit you on left arm only. I know you were just trying to protect Naruto but sometime think about yourself too, think about your nakama, your family. I know this doesn't sound like me but after Neji died, I worry about you all the time. You don't smile that much nowadays nor do you go out. The only time you smile is when that baka is around. Roam around Hinata –chan, meet new people, may be go out with someone and live a happy life. Don't throw away your life just like that otherwise Neji's sacrifice will be for nothing." Kiba said in serious tone. Hinata didn't say anything, she just looked down. After a moment Kiba returned to his old self.

"Hinata – chan, after you are discharged lets grab a byte together, you and me. What's say?" Kiba asked hoping for the positive response.

"Um-mm.. yeah sure." Hinata agreed.

"That's what I am talking about Hinata – chan, your smile is the best." Kiba was overjoyed hearing that, he wrapped his arms around Hinata hugging her which was quit a site to see as Kiba never acted like that before. Both Hinata and Kiba were blushing.

"Hey dog Inuzuka, what are you doing here?" Sasuke said frowning.

"Why you little?.." Kiba grunted.

"This is not your perimeter, why are you sniffing around?" Sasuke said coldly. He was furious but he didn't show a tiny bit of anger in his face or voice.

"It has nothing to do with you brat. I am here to visit my old friend." Kiba grunted "Any way Hinata – chan, are you free today?" Kiba asked smiling. Hinata was about to say she was free when Kiba added "I was just wondering since Naruto is going with Sakura, may be you and I can.. you know.. go together at tonight's party." Hinata suddenly felt down after hearing Sakura's name. Hinata was little sad hearing that Naruto was going with Sakura. Hinata was feeling worse as she didn't get a chance to confess to Naruto.

"Hinata – chan , oie Hinata. Are you there?" Kiba asked shaking frozen Hinata.

"Um.. well… I…" Hinata was trying to collect her thought upon that.

"NO" there was suddenly that loud voice. Both Hinata and Kiba were shocked. It was Sasuke who said no. "She is not fine and she can't leave this hospital till then." Sasuke justified himself hastily. Kiba grunted and grinned his teeth.

"Gomenasai, Kiba – kun but today I want to rest today." Hinata quickly said feeling the tension arising in the room.

"Well then if you say so. I should be going then. See ya Hinata – chan, get well soon. Let's go Akamaru." Kiba said feeling little sad.

"Yeah, you better go, you dog." Sasuke thought as they exchanged glare at each other.

After the moment of awkward silence, Sasuke offered fruits to Hinata.

"Arigato, Sasuke – san. Ano …. Sasuke – san why did you say I couldn't go really?" Hinata asked seeking some answers.

"Well you might not want to go party today because you might see things you don't want to see." Sasuke said frowning. Sasuke flashbacked, Sakura was asking Sasuke to go out with her but he turned her down since then she has been clinging on to Naruto like a leech and she thinks she is making Sasuke jealous.

"Hi Hinata – chan, how are you?" Naruto barged in without knocking. Seeing Naruto all of the sudden Hinata was speechless and blushing hard.

"This is hospital, tune your voice down." Sasuke said sending icy cold glare at Naruto.

"Na na Sasuke, I came here to visit my friend so don't spoil my reputation in front of her." Naruto was trying to let things go but Sasuke was still upset about that. "By the way Hinata – chan, I heard you were not coming to the party, is it true?" Naruto asked looking directly at Hinata. Hinata could not answer him, she was just blushing.

"She can't go, she is still sick." Sasuke interrupted.

"Hahn Sasuke, why are you answering for her, I am talking to Hinata – chan you know, let her answer me. Hinata – chan, I came here to invite you to the party personally, it will mean a great thing to me if you come. You are coming right, please Hinata – chan, please.."Naruto was trying hard to convince Hinata. Without a moment of hesitation Hinata agreed bowing her head.

"Yahoo! That's more like Hinata –chan I know. OK then see you at the party. Oh yeah, Sasuke you come too I want to show you something, bye Hinata – chan…" Naruto was grinning from ear to ear making Sasuke furious.

"I strictly told her not to go to the party but does she listen to me, no, she listens to only that baka. I don't know what that baka is planning on. Oh I have a bad feeling about this." Sasuke thought looking at blushing Hinata.

"Naruto – kun invited me personally. Oh what should I do what should I do? But wait isn't Naruto – kun coming with Sakura – chan? Then why did he invite me, wait no, no maybe he knows about my feelings for him. This may be my last chance to tell Naruto – Kun how much I love him before Naruto – Kun holds Sakura – chan's hand. No, no, I should be the one to confess him first before I miss my chance forever. Yeah, I should go to the party and tell him right away." Hinata was lost in her dreams while Sasuke was having hard time figuring what was on Hinata's mind.

Guys please review. There's going to be lots of drama in next chapter so keep reading.


	5. Letter

**Chapter 5:** **Letter**

**Author's Note**:

Thank you, guys. I am so happy to see reviews, Arigato gozaimasu. I appreciate your time and support, it means a lot to me.

**Disclaimer:**

The following story is purely fictional. The characters that I will be mentioning are of anime series "Naruto Shippuden" writer Masashi Kishimoto. Please note that I do not own the characters. This is my first fan fiction so, if I do any mistake regarding the grammar or plots please forgive me. I have tried to portray characters as they are in the series; if I have failed to do so then I am truly sorry. I hope you will enjoy the story.

"_Your smile is all that I have; I will cherish it till I close my eyes. Your name is all I have; I will call it till my last breath. You and only you is all I have, I will love you till the end of the world. I may be trifle in your eyes but for me you are my world. My life begins with you and ends with you, it always was, it is and it always will be. Stop chasing for a moment, just turn around and I will be there waiting for you with open arms. Since the day I first meet you, I fell for you. You were there for me when I was alone, you believed in me when I failed, you took my hand when I fall; you gave me shoulder when I cried. My heart was lonely, empty and torn apart but you came and spring came into my heart. Since the day you smiled at me, my heart skips the beat every time I see you. My heart doesn't belong to me anymore, it belongs to you and only you, every time it beats it beat for you. I don't know this feeling I have never felt before. I have no words to describe this feeling; I don't think any word would justify what I feel about you. If this is what people call love then I am sure more than anything I am undoubtedly and unconditionally in love with you. Aishiteru Naruto – kun_." Hinata went through all the lines she had written. Hinata was very poor at conversing with Naruto so instead of confessing directly she thought of expressing her love through the letter. "This should do it. I hope Naruto – Kun would understand my feeling. I should give it to him at today's party; I hope it's not too late for me. Today's party.. Yeah today's party.. What am I going to were tonight? I should were something special. May be I should go shopping." Hinata mumbled blushing red hot.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sasuke asked coldly to Hinata.

"Ano…I am going out for shopping Sasuke – san." Hinata replied smiling softly.

"Shopping? For what?" Sasuke questioned immediately.

"I – I am going to the party." Hinata replied trying not to look at furious Sasuke's face.

"You are not fine, you should rest." Sasuke said staring at Hinata.

"I am fine Sasuke – san, I don't want to stay here anymore. I want Naruto – kun … I mean.. I want to meet Naruto – Kun." Hinata said boldly with fine pink dust lining on her cheeks.

"Tc-he, fine. Do as you please but I have one condition, as I am in charge of taking care of you I will come with you." Sasuke said trailing off.

"Arigato Sasuke – san, but you don't have to worry about me. I am fine." Hinata said smiling. Sasuke didn't say a word, he just gazed at the mesmerizing smile of Hinata.

"Hi Hinata – chan, are you fine? What are you doing here? " Sakura said smiling.

"Hi Sakura – chan, I am fine now. I am selecting something special to wear at tonight's party." Hinata replied slightly blushing.

"Party? I thought you were sick or something. Sasuke – kun was supposed to look after you till you recover. Does he know about this?" Sakura asked with surprised look written all over her face.

"H-Hai, he knows. A – Actually he is coming with me." Hinata blushed slightly.

"Huh, what? What a surprise, when I asked him to come with me like a million times he turned me down and you asked him once and he is coming with you. Am I such a bad person to go out with?" Sakura was getting furious.

"It's not what you think. A – Actually I didn't ask, I said I was going to the party to meet Naruto – kun then he said I could go only if I would go with him." Hinata said trying to clear things up.

"But … but… how… why...?" Sakura was totally freaked out at a mere thought of Sasuke coming with Hinata. They were the opposite polar, how can this ever happen? Sakura was getting suspicious since the day Hinata got admitted to the hospital, Sasuke has been all of the sudden so protective of Hinata. At first, she thought may be Sasuke is doing that out of pity but now it looks like if he really wanted to do all along. May be that's why Sasuke turn her down in first place. Sakura was getting angrier by the minute, she was about to boil up.

"Hinata – chan, why are you taking so long time to buy a dress? Here what about this one?" Sasuke said taking a red dress.

"Sasuke – kun what are you doing here? It's ladies.." Sakura trailed off as Sasuke turned icy, cold glare at her.

"No, Sasuke – san, it's so revealing, I can't wear this." Hinata said blushing and looking at the dress.

"What about this one?.. no .. Hinata – Chan select the dress fast, I have to get my dress and then visit your father. Do it fast, I will be waiting at the counter." Sasuke went without even saying hi to Sakura.

Sakura couldn't believe what just happened; it was just like her worst dream. "Visit your father? Why Hinata – chan?" Sakura demanded an answer.

"I don't know really, he just told me to wear a nice dress to visit my father" Hinata said trying to back up from furious Sakura about to explode.

"This is so not happening. Is Sasuke – kun really going to no no it can't be but.. is he going to ask permission for marriage? Why in the world it has to be Hinata? Don't I look pretty than her? Is she that much pretty? Doesn't she like that baka Naruto? Then why? Why is she doing this to me? .. She is totally ruining my love life…. If she is ruining my love life then I will ruin hers completely." Sakura smiled with creepy look and evil smirked all over her face just like inner Sakura. "Any way, I am going with Naruto. He is kind a cute and now that he is Hokage he is super-hot. He has been asking me for a date for a long time, I think I should go out with him. What do you think Hinata – chan?" Sakura said with evil smile.

Hearing this Hinata's heart shattered, Sakura knew how much Hinata loves Naruto then also she was doing this on purpose. Her time and chance of getting Naruto was slipping by. "That's.. That's g-good f-for y-you t-two." Hinata stuttered as the tears started to rise up crossing the barriers of eyes and flooding through the corners.

"Hi Naruto, you look so handsome." Sakura said arranging Naruto's tie which he was clearly unable to knot.

"Really, thanks Sakura – chan. You too look beautiful as always" Naruto replied grinning from ear to ear.

Sakura with little smile said-"That's what all says. Anyway, you know Naruto, you have changed so much. You were annoying (Naruto shrunk hearing it), irritating (he shrank even more), self-centered, egoistic brat (that's too much Sakura - chan) who used to brag about everything but now you have grown into fine young man, much more mature and handsome. Let just say many girls are setting their eyes on you since you became Hokage. They even may fight for you or impress you with their expensive gifts or glittering love letter or even confess their fake love to you. So, be careful at the party, Rokudaime Hokage!" Sakura grinned with evil smile having a thought of ruining Hinata's love life. Naruto was blushing all the way keeping his hands on back of his head.

"Naruto, I have been meaning to tell you one thing for a long time.." Sakura was interrupted in middle by Naruto "What is it Sakura – chan? Is someone bothering one? Tell me Sakura – chan, I will deal with that baka."

"Well, umm.. How do I say this, it's that, I like you Naruto." Sakura confessed.

"Huh, you like me, really? ..Wait, ha ha ha, you are making me fool again just like last time. I am not falling for you this time." Naruto thought it was a joke or something because he knew Sakura always loved Sasuke.

"What? Joke?" Sakura punched on Naruto's head "Ughh … Do you think a woman would joke about her liking, you baka? " After cooling down Sakura added "I like you Naruto, a lot and I think of you more than a friend." Sakura confessed with pink dust forming on cheeks.

The party was huge, almost all the people from the village were invited, and even people from other countries and Kages were invited. Sasuke and Hinata came in time and were observing the crowd from the corner of the balcony. Godaime Hokage Tsunade was already drunk and Shizune was trying to calm her down. Shikamaru was yawning and Ino was talking nonstop to him. Chouji and Lee were competing to eat and Gara was simply sitting holding a glass of champagne. As usual there was awkward silence between Sasuke and Hinata.

"Here comes the new and improved rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki brat… Everyone cheers to Naruto." Tsunade drank her drink in one sip and fell on the table. Everyone were cheering for Naruto and Sakura ( by the way she was wearing the same revealing red dress that Sasuke picked for Hinata).

"Such a lovely couple, they are cute.", "The deserve each other.", "The were meant to be together." People were saying looking at Naruto and Sakura while Lee was crying like a baby "No! Sakura – chan….."

Hinata didn't want to hear but noise was too loud. She was stopping her tears from surrendering to the ground.

"I must tell Naruto – kun how I feel about him before it's too late." Hinata rose from her seat and walked towards Naruto while Sasuke just gazed at her movements.

**Please review guys**. It's going to be interesting next chapter as Hinata will finally confess her love. Please keep reading and keep reviewing.


	6. Blazing Storm

**Chapter 6: **** Blazing Storm**

**Author's Note:**

Thank you guys for the review, your words sure do inspire me. Gomenasai for taking so long time to update, I have been caught up in some work. Any way guys Anime keeps on getting better and better and sure does the manga. Seeing Naruto pumped up for the fight it really excites me. Without further delays please enjoy the chapter and please don't forget to review, it really matters to me.

**Disclaimer:**

The following story is purely fictional. The characters that I will be mentioning are of anime series "Naruto Shippuden" writer Masashi Kishimoto. Please note that I do not own the characters. This is my first fan fiction so, if I do any mistake regarding the grammar or plots please forgive me. I have tried to portray characters as they are in the series; if I have failed to do so then I am truly sorry. I hope you will enjoy the story.

"What should I do? Naruto – kun is looking at me, should I tell him some other time?" Hinata was already questioning her decision. "No, I can't back down now, if I do then I may lose Naruto – kun for good. This is my chance." Hinata marched forward. Sakura was chatting with Ino may be thinking how to win Sasuke back and throw Hinata in hell. Thinking it was a chance, Hinata sighed and breathe heavily as she approach near and near to sunny blonde.

"H-Hi, N - Naruto – kun!" Hinata gulped as Naruto directly looked into her eyes.

"Oh hi, Hinata – chan. You came. How are you now?" Naruto asked with big smile that made Hinata blush even more.

"I – I am fine N- Naruto kun. Ano.. I have s-something to say." Hinata said stuttering looking down unable to face the blonde.

"What is it Hinata – chan?" Naruto asked wondering.

"Um-mm, can we talk in private?" Hinata said blushing even more.

"It's fine Hinata – chan, no one can hear us in this crowd." Naruto replied immediately as he didn't want to leave Sakura alone when there was Sasuke.

"OK, here goes nothing" Hinata thought clearing her throat "Please accept this Naruto – kun.." Hinata brought out one red envelop.

"Huh, what's this Hinata – chan, a present? Thank you Hinata – chan, its first time someone gave me present. OK let's see. Ughh, NanDatteBayo! Hinata – chan! It's.. It's empty. Are you trying to pull prank on me?" Naruto asked making weird face.

"Empty! How can it be empty? Oh god! I forgot to put letter into it. It's such an embarrassment. What should I do?" Hinata was lost for words.

"Hinata – chan, Oie Hinata – chan! Are you there? ..Don't worry its fine. I didn't mind. I am going now, OK" Naruto turned around.

"Matte, Naruto – kun, I... I... I..." Hinata trembled. "If I don't do this today then I might lose him and regret for rest of my life, be strong and don't faint, just breathe, in and out, in and out. Now tell him, tell him at once." Thoughts rumbled in Hinata's mind.

"I ... I love you N – Naruto - kun" Hinata closed her eyes as her face was burning up. At that moment she wished she would be invisible, there was absolute silence, she could hear her heart beat racing, all eyes turning towards her (not exactly but she thought it was as she was panicking). Hinata felt as if she is the only person left in this world. The crowd just went silent; the lights just dimmed and as if spot light fixed on her. Each second was more than the decades and world just felt stopped there. Hinata was panicking all the way. Against the agonizing pain she felt, Hinata mustered up to open her eyes, the eyelids never felt that much heavy before. She was never this much nervous before, what made her condition worse was that Naruto didn't turn around. He was like the wall, vowed never to look back. Strange feelings start to rumble around the air making Hinata feel terrible.

"W – Why Naruto – kun is not looking back? Doesn't he like me?.. Is it … Does he hate me for saying this .. Here in front of all people?.. Stop thinking like that. May be Naruto – kun need some time to think, or maybe he didn't heard what I said. Don't make this hard for me, please Naruto – kun, please answer me. .. At least say something! " feelings smoked around Hinata making her hard to breathe, suffocating her.

"Hinata love.. Loves me… wh… what, NanDatteBayo!" Naruto's eyes were wide open, he could not say or do anything. Of all people he never thought Hinata would say something like that. Naruto could not make up his mind what to think, what to say, what to do. He was happy that people started to like him, acknowledge him and some more than that, even love him. He was waiting for this moment since childhood, someone to embrace him, someone to like him, someone to love him and someone to hold onto him forever. It sure was dream come true but the sad part was he was already in love with someone else and that someone said she likes him too more than a friend which was all Naruto needed. He was utterly confused, on one hand there was Sakura who acknowledge his love after a long time and there was Hinata, she was truly amazing person to have in one's life. Naruto recalled the event's when he tried real hard to impress Sakura going through all the pain and hardship just to prove to her, throwing his life on the line to protect her from any danger no matter where, no matter what. And he recalled the event's when Hinata always blushing in front him, even fainting just by his gentle touch and who could forget her courage to go head on with Pein just to protect him. Hinata sure was an amazing person. After thinking a lot he finally decided to acknowledge Hinata's love. He slowly turns around to see Hinata blushing red hot. He decided to put an end to Hinata's misery and tell her about his feeling than he glanced at Sakura for the last time. Sakura was smiling, the smile due to which Naruto felt in love with her in first place. It was the smile worth to fight for; it was the smile worth to die for. Naruto was ready to confess but that smile, that smile was so enticing, so mesmerizing, he forgot everything, where he was and what he was doing. He was totally lost in her smile, slowly shaking his head he was about to say to Hinata but words didn't come out. No matter what he thought of Hinata, he could never feel same thing for her like he feels for Sakura. Since his childhood he was totally into Sakura, no matter how cold she was to him, no matter how hard for him to chase after her. Even though, Naruto knew Sakura didn't love him, she loved Sasuke, he could not stop himself for having those feelings for her, it was beyond his control. Now she acknowledge his feeling he is all high over the hills. Nothing seemed confusing than this before, it was really hard to decide for him after that Sakura's mesmerizing smile. After facing Hinata and moment of thinking he finally go for the tantalizing smile. It was hard, hard than any battle he has ever fought to turn down Hinata. She was a good person with beautiful innocent heart which made Naruto feel terrible to let her down. He never meant to hurt anybody let alone sweet innocent Hinata, how can he ever do this not even in million years. Lost in words Naruto glanced at Sakura for answer and there it was, she was signaling him to come over. That was it, her smile; it made all impossible and terrible things to fade away. Thinking not to waste his time here with Hinata and go after his dream girl, Naruto finally decided to end this awkward situation he was put into.

"Thank you Hinata – chan, I am really grateful towards your kind words but I already love someone and I think she loves me too" Naruto said trying his best to be polite and not to be rude or something. It was rare but pink dust was clearly visible on Naruto's cheek as he was glancing at Sakura.

Hinata could not believe what just happened. She prayed and prayed for million times it to never happen but as usual fate didn't take side with her, it was really cold and bitter slap to her that she could never forget till her death. She knew it from the very beginning that Naruto's heart was already taken then also she let herself fall for him. She knew this could happen someday but then also she let her fall for that baka. It was clearly visible and everyone knew it, Naruto has longtime crush on Sakura but she could not stop herself from having those feeling for him. It was Naruto who lend his hand when she felt, it was him who supported her even she failed, it was him who wiped her tears and it was him who made her strong. How could not anybody develop feelings for somebody like that, after all she was wounded, broken and shattered by the pressure she was put into. Naruto was the first person to acknowledge her, believe in her that she was not a weak, that she was strong, very strong indeed. So, it was natural for Hinata to develop feelings for that sunny blonde. Though Hinata was well aware of Naruto's feeling for Sakura, she still believed may be one in million times there might be the chance that Naruto would also feel same thing for her as she feels about him. It was very faint chance but also she leapt for Naruto leaving all things on hands of fate. But as much she didn't want to even imagine it happened and she was late, really late this time also. She blamed herself and her weak guts that never seem to support her in front of Naruto ever. Each moment was worse than before, she couldn't say anything, and she couldn't do anything and most of all she couldn't let Naruto go. She knew Sakura had a thing for Sasuke for a long time then why so sudden change now, was she really in love with Naruto or was it her another ploy. Hinata panicked thinking all this.

"N – Naruto – kun, Sakura – chan only loves Sasuke – san not you but I have always loved you." Hinata cried with breaking tears surrendering to the ground.

Naruto slightly got angered hearing Hinata's word "Why are you saying such ridiculous thing Hinata – chan? You don't know a thing about Sakura. And why are you saying you love me over and over again, besides I think of you only as my nakama not more than that. And yeah one more thing, Sakura – chan said she likes me a lot and thinks of him more than a friend." Naruto said with slight anger in his voice.

"Naruto – kun has never spoken to me like that before, why is he behaving like this? Sakura – chan knew that I like Naruto – kun more than anyone then why is she doing this? Beside she even don't like Naruto, she like only Sasuke – san." Hinata thought as tears started to cross the boundaries of eyes, overflowing with the emotions and worst she started to have hiccups.

Naruto was all into the moment, he was completely lost in what he was doing, a thought never occurred back that he was talking to Hinata; he was simply defending his dream girl. He would tear down any one who says badly about Sakura. In that moment he didn't realize he was over reacting. He was all caught in that moment.

"Sakura – chan was right" Naruto snorted and continued "She said something like this would happen. Girls like you don't love me, you love my position. I was nobody before I became Hokage but now I am Hokage I became a prince charming all of the sudden. .. Only Sakura acknowledge me and loves me for who I am not girls like you."

"But… but… N – Naruto - kun" Hinata was pleading but she was interrupted by Naruto.

"Look Hinata – chan, don't make this hard for me, you are a good person, don't be like this." Saying this Naruto walked away leaving divested sobbing Hinata standing alone.

Naruto ran off to Sakura who was making weird faces and complaining –"Why are you late Naruto? I have been calling you for long time. (Looking at Hinata facing back) Are you cheating on me Naruto?"

"Na na Sakura – chan, what are you saying? I won't cheat on you. .. Mm why were you calling me Sakura – chan? Do you need anything?" Naruto was all like puppy in front of Sakura.

"Umm yeah actually, Can you get another drink for me Naruto?" Sakura asked making cute kitty face.

"Yeah sure Sakura – chan, anything for you." Naruto replied and jumped off to get drinks and Sakura was enjoying the show.

Hinata was in complete depression, it felt as if her whole world crumbled down. She couldn't believe what just happened. She felt unbearable pain on left side of her chest. Suddenly the world seemed empty like she is the only person left. She felt like she is falling and falling into bottomless pit and as if there is no end to this. The lights were slowly receding leaving her in darkness. She felt as if thousand kunai heating her heart at the same time, her heart cracked, silently, mercilessly and broken down and shattered into million pieces that she could no longer hold onto them. She suddenly felt to be around storms and volcanos and ruthless giant waves heating you and swapping you away as its greed wanted. In the inside it was totally empty, dark, cold and broken.

Sasuke was watching all that event but couldn't figure out what just happen and to say. He saw Hinata saying something to Naruto then it was like she was arguing and now she is crying. He has never seen Naruto treat any girl like that and worst of all it was Hinata. Sasuke could no longer be spectator. He didn't want to interfere into other people's lives but he could not stop himself.

"Hinata – chan, are you alright? Has that baka said anything to you?" Sasuke asked worrying. Hinata didn't say a word, she simply kept on crying. The tears were overflowing the barriers of eyelids, sliding away the soft, white cheek and dropping down, surrendering to deserted floor. Hinata was not able to stop herself from crying.

"Hinata – chan! Hinata! Say something will you?" Sasuke shouted shaking Hinata with his hands.

"It's your fault! Just LEAVE ME ALONE" Hinata yelled back at Sasuke. Hinata then ran away hiding her tears leaving Sasuke alone standing with shock expression on his face.

I know this is little bit exaggerating but it was necessary. Next chapter will be about Hinata's struggle to overcome from this event. What will she do? Please review guys and keep reading.


	7. Walking through Darkness

**Chapter 7: ****Walking through darkness**

**Author's Note:**

Thank you, guys for the review, Sumimasen Mina – san for the late update. This chapter contains lot of monologue of Hinata. I hope you guys will love it, please enjoy and please don't forget to review.

**Disclaimer:**

The following story is purely fictional. The characters that I will be mentioning are of anime series "Naruto Shippuden" writer Masashi Kishimoto. Please note that I do not own the characters. This is my first fan fiction so, if I do any mistake regarding the grammar or plots please forgive me. I have tried to portray characters as they are in the series; if I have failed to do so then I am truly sorry. I hope you will enjoy the story.

There was a battle, the battle in the arena of the sky. The dark clouds were roaring at each other with each roar louder than the other and charging at each other with the full strength. The clouds were fighting to quench their thrust of blood, stampeding, and roaring at each other and vowing to nullify other at any cost, even at the cost of eliminating their own existence. As the battle continued, they were exchanging blows of storms and hurricane and even staggering a lightening, piercing through the enemy's heart, and eliminating all those who dare to stand before the mighty one. All in all, there was a huge battle going on as the bloody tears of clouds (not literally, its rain) dropping at every inch, drenching and staining the holy earth.

Poor Hinata kept on running; she didn't mind whether it was day or night, storm or rain, dark or light, she just kept on running till she reached the end of the road, standing at the edge of the cliff with tears flowing uncontrollably.

"I have always cried and gave up right away.. Always getting it wrong.. Until you Naruto – kun showed me the right path to follow. I had chased after you for a long time, always wishing maybe someday I would catch up, wishing maybe someday I would walk side by side with you. You changed me, your smile saved me from who I was. I am not afraid to protect you even if I die doing so, Because.. I love you Naruto – kun." Hinata flashback when she said those bold words to Naruto before fighting Pein.

"Why Naruto – kun, why? Why have you changed so much? When life was nothing but burden to me, my family and even my father, you gave new meaning to it. All those toils and hardship I went through to prove myself when turned down your words encouraged me to try hard, your smile propelled me to go on beyond one's limit and finally you gave meaning for a life worth living. You were the only source of light, source of inspiration when even my shadow left me alone in the wilderness of the dreadful darkness, you were the one who showed me my strength and courage to stand the stormy night.. you were the reason for my existence. Now you have walked away far ahead of me that I can't catch up, even my voice won't reach up to you. You left me in darkness and I am drifting more and more away from you. Now you are gone I don't have courage to stand, will to fight, I just want to surrender, surrender to the hurtful night, drifting slowly and slowly drowning in the eternal ocean of lonely darkness. My life has lost the reason, reason to stand, reason to fight and reason to live. Now you are gone there's nothing left for me. I can't live a life knowing that you won't be there. I thought you were the one who understand me better, better than anyone, better than myself but now I think you are the one who doesn't understand me the most who doesn't know the thing about me."

"It's so hard for me to live knowing that you chose the one who doesn't deserve you, who even doesn't understand you, knowing that you ignored my existence whole lonely life. Oh! I can't bear this not for a day not for an hour. I was hurt before but I am divested now. I thought you were joining the pieces of my heart but you were just toying with it, breaking it even more into the dust that I can no longer hold onto. This feeling is unbearable, it's so hurtful. My heart stopped then and there when you said those words. I have died a long time ago but you became successful killing me once again. Now you don't have to worry Naruto – kun, I won't stand in your way to happiness. I wish you and Sakura – chan all the happiness and joy in this world. I won't regret for a moment knowing you, won't regret loving you and won't regret knowing that you don't love me and left me alone. I will leave this world and be just a mere dream for you. Farewell Naruto – kun.." wiping the uncontrollable tears flowing through pearl eyes, crying Hinata prepared herself to launch into the free air leaving merciless and slippery land like a bird and waiting for the end to come.

Hinata closed her eyes as she leapt. The cold wind was caressing through snow white skin, bluish hair swinging by slowly uncovering white pearl eyes filled with drops of tears, body feeling as light as air, Hinata prepared herself to meet her destiny. The merciless rain was slicing each part of her body and the anguish clouds were roaring, pain plainly visible as lighting was piercing through the pitch darkness, crying, roaring and shouting from this unbearable pain. Suddenly there were strong arms pulling freely falling cold Hinata into the warm embrace. She could not speak nor open her eyes unable to figure out the cause of hindrance as Hinata was confined by the strong muscular arms, tightly bounding her, not letting her go. Hinata could not say neither anything nor she could move, she just kept flowing in silence, surrendering into the arms of unconsciousness.

Hinata slowly woke up, forcing her heavy eyelids to slowly open up as the rays of sun welcomed her shinny pearl eyes to see bright morning soothing her stressed eyes which has seen more than a fight, struggle and hopelessness. Hinata tried to analyse the situation as she found herself in unrecognized place. The place was grey and dark, blue curtains wrapped around the naked window, slightly exposing its transparent skin. The rays of sun were successful peeking inside luring innocent windows through half opened curtains. She looked around and found breakfast near her bed with yellow attached on side. She was nervous, bit confused then also she decided to peek through the letters imprinted on the yellowish note.

"Eat breakfast and rest." The note was short. There was no name which confused Hinata even more.

Hinata was wondering where she might be and started to get up but suddenly she heard the rumbles and growl of stomach. She had been asleep for few days and the food smelt amazing so, she could not stop herself from taking few bites. Amazing as it was, the food was delicious, and Hinata could no longer hold onto hunger any more, she surrendered herself completely to the food, completely enjoying it. The food was addictive; Hinata didn't bother to look aside until the bowl was empty. Her belly was full but still she was craving for the food. Suddenly Hinata realize that she was in strange place. Suppressing her desire of food, she slowly came out of the room trying to figure out where she was. Passing by the hall, she wondered around the kitchen and found lone, dark and tall fellow cooking.

"S – Sumimasen, Ano, w- where am I?" Hinata asked politely.

"Wasn't there a note saying to rest?" the raven haired guy asked coldly.

"Hai, demo .. Where... h – How am I here?" Hinata asked with confused look.

"Tc-he, you have no idea, do you? I caught you jumping off the cliff then you fainted straight for three days. How annoying?" Sasuke said in deep voice with some anger.

"Ummm.. About that… t- that …" Hinata was lost in confusion and she lost all the words she had, even unable to utter a word.

"I have prepared some fruit juice, take it from the fridge." Sasuke commanded. Hinata couldn't even dare to look that person in face, it was so embarrassing. After taking juice she turned around and she was totally shocked to see the other person, he was the same raven haired guy.

"No w- way, Sa- Sa- Sasuke – san how did you …?" Hinata's voice trailed off. Sasuke just gave icy cold look at stunt Hinata freezing her to death.

The lunch was awkwardly silent. After having that awkward lunch both were sitting on the couch in silence as if they vowed never to talk.

The sun hide itself in layers of the mountains and sky dressed up with blankets of stars and prepared to surrender in the lap of the rest after having hard and shiny day.

"It's getting late. I – I should be going. Arigato Sasuke – san for everything" Hinata bowed preparing to leave.

"Where do you think you are going? To the cliff again." Sasuke said in stern voice.

"N – No Sasuke – San, I am going to Hyuga mansion." Hinata replied with little shocked expression.

"You can't go there." Sasuke said in cold voice crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"Why Sasuke – san?" said puzzled Hinata.

Sasuke felt uneasy to answer. After a moment of silence he spoke "You are no longer welcome there. Your father came two days ago looking for you. After hearing what happened he said plenty of things, saying you are disgrace to family, you are coward, and you are not his daughter and so on. Finally he told that you are no longer welcome in the Hyuga mansion." Sasuke gave bitter look.

The tears start to roll down the eyes, breaking the limit, crossing the boundaries and surrendering to ground following the orders of the gravity. Sasuke's heart ached a little of pain seeing Hinata cry in front of him.

"Why are you crying about such silly things?" Sasuke said with little anger in his voice. Hinata didn't answer, she just kept on crying.

"Stop it! Will you? Ughh, it's so annoying. Why do you want to go to that hell? " Sasuke said slightly raising his voice. Hinata still didn't respond to Sasuke's fierce words, she just kept on crying.

"It's better this way. Anyway you are not suited to be heir of Hyuga clan. You are weak." Sasuke said those cold words to get attention. Those words were so cold it pierce through Hinata's heart. She could not take it anymore of this arrogant guys annoying talk anymore.

"Yeah I am weak, why do you even care?" Hinata cried out loud shocking Sasuke. Sasuke didn't say a word for a moment, he just gave little smirk.

"You know I hate girls like you. You always brag about silly things and cry for nothing. It's so annoying." Sasuke snorted.

"If you hate me so much then why did you save me back then. You should have let me die and save yourself from all these regrets." Hinata shouted still crying.

"Do you think I regret saving you?" Sasuke asked with anger written all over his face.

"Yes I do. I can see it already, it's written all over your face." Hinata replied back with slight anger.

"You have no idea, do you?" Sasuke said with disappointed look turning away from Hinata. Hinata was puzzled and angry at same time. Sasuke didn't utter a single word for brief moment turning his back at Hinata.

"Do you think I regret meeting you, saving you? I have tons of things to regret already but you are not one of them." Sasuke said coldly with sad expression. Hinata didn't say a word, she kept on crying.

"Look Hinata." Sasuke turned to face crying Hinata "Please don't cry. Don't cry!" he shouted. Hinata stopped a little bit but not completely.

"This doesn't sound me at all but life is too short to have any regrets. I too used to have regrets and I still do but things are getting less. I have learnt my lesson and I don't intend to waste my life worrying or having any regrets. Life is very precious thing and I don't intend to take mine or anyone else life.(Hinata was probably thinking what a big fat liar after killing so many people and even his own brother.) I don't want to be mean but giving up or suicide is not the answer. " Sasuke said in calm voice looking at Hinata.

"I don't know why people give up so easily and wants to throw their lives because of silly things, it's so annoying." Sasuke added which infuriated Hinata.

"Annoying! Do you have any idea what I am going through? You don't know me, you don't know about my life so stop judging me." Hinata started to cry again.

"It's true that I don't know you but I can read you crystal clearly like an open book. You are weak so your father hate you and you are shy and not bold enough like other girls that's why your crush doesn't like you. It's simple as that, why are you so upset about it?" Sasuke said in cold voice straight forwardly.

"Upset! Are you even human? You have no idea how I grew up in that hell mansion. Training each day so hard to impress my father who doesn't acknowledge me, to have sibling who is better than you at everything and to be prepared for something that you are not sure of you don't know what it feels like. Your brother, a guardian who has been protecting you your whole life dies within blink of an eye protecting the one you love and learning at last that person has never loved you not even liked you, do you have any idea how it feels. Having a crush for someone for so long time that you love him so much so that you put your life on danger for them and what you get in return not even thanks just eyes full of tears. You know I was okay with my life having no friends and family that love me and father who is disappointed in me and cousin who hates me. Slowly but I made friends and Neji – ni - san turned good. He was really nice to me, protected me from any harm and made special place in my heart but then he left me alone without even saying good bye. My heart crushed that time. And now my reason for existence Naruto – kun does not want me in his life I died then and there. I knew from the start that he didn't love me or think of me as I do but still I tried so hard to be special person to him. I have suffered enough in my life, just for once in my life I wanted to be happy, I wanted to be with Naruto – kun but as usual I was defeated, turned down. You know it's your fault. If only you have gone out with Sakura – chan then maybe she would not go out with Naruto – kun and then.. What does it matter now? It's end for me. I don't want to live in the world where every ones turn you down and fate slaps you so hard when you need it most and when I want to die you won't let me do that also. Why do you interfere in my life? What do you want from me? You have no idea what I am going through so just leave me as I am alone and sad."

**Note:**

I know it's not fair to leave chapter at this point. I will continue it in another chapter and update as soon as possible, till then keep reading and keep reviewing. Please don't forget to review and if you have any suggestions regarding the story plot I will be happy to hear it. **Please review guys**.


	8. Sasuke's Resolve

**Chapter 8: ****Sasuke's Resolve**

**Author's note:**

Arigato mina – san, for the review, it really means a lot to me. Gomenasai for the late updates. This chapter is continuation of previous chapter. In previous chapter we see Hinata questions Sasuke regarding her conditions and lonely feelings. In this chapter Sasuke talk about his past and his resolve. Please enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review.

**Disclaimer:**

The following story is purely fictional. The characters that I will be mentioning are of anime series "Naruto Shippuden" writer Masashi Kishimoto. Please note that I do not own the characters. This is my first fan fiction so, if I do any mistake regarding the grammar or plots please forgive me. I have tried to portray characters as they are in the series; if I have failed to do so then I am truly sorry. I hope you will enjoy the story.

The lonely night of this cruel world was crying of solitude and loneliness as the merciless clouds wrapped it in its huge bare arms, suffocating it and stabbing it constantly with flashy lightning and waking it from its beautiful dream by those huge ruthless thunders sending one to the eternal nightmare. The shiny nights of stars and companion of his beautiful, gorgeous lover, moon was nowhere near the sight. The lovers were separated by those loveless thick, black hearted clouds. Romeo (the lover) was in prison again, imprisoned by the dictators who were fighting among themselves to decide how to punish poor little lonely night. The wind was no more soothing. It was coward and weak and easily surrendered to the dictators turning ravish and evil, nullifying the existence of warm mutual feeling of friendship and now piercing friends heart with cold breath. Finally, the quarrel was over as finally all dictators agreeing upon methods of punishing the innocent little guy. There was the moment of silence but it was soon broken by the ruthless, fierce wind followed by the merciless rain slicing the bare skin of night. The night was in hell and there was no stopping to it as stormy clouds prepared the grave of night and dancing all over it. The night was far from over and Konoha was already drenched in rain.

Sasuke turn around, facing away from Hinata and opened his black eyes slowly peeking outside, his heart ache of pain as the stormy rain brew inside the lonely pulsating heart and outside the cold mansion. Sasuke was hurt before but not like this. He shut all the doors of vulnerability a long time ago then also he is wounded now. After hearing those cold words of Hinata, Sasuke's heart cracked like an empty glass. He could no longer keep his words to himself only; he then finally decided to give Hinata's his piece of mind. Taking few minutes to decide what to say to poor Hinata, he finally parted his cold lips making the way for his fierce words as he didn't care the boundary whatsoever.

"Why are you quiet now, answer me? I said answer me…" Hinata shouted at Sasuke as tears were breaking the boundaries and flooding all over but she was suddenly lost in words and frozen like a statue by the icy cold glare of Sasuke. Sasuke could no longer hold onto his cool and he burst like a volcano which was trying to erupt for thousand years.

"Shut UP! Just SHUT UP!" Sasuke roared back at crying Hinata. Sasuke was boiling and burning in flame. His eyes were wide open; colored into blood red as his Saringan was activated and were staring at the timid Hyuga. Hinata was speechless and afraid of Sasuke which never happened before. Sasuke was lost in moment but he realized that he had accidentally activated his Sharingan. So, he slowly closed his eyes and turned away from Hinata.

"Do you think you are the only one who has rough life? Do you think you are the only one who has suffered? There are countless people other than you who have suffered far worse than you and instead of complaining or running away they are facing this truth." Sasuke relaxed a bit and continued in his cold voice.

"I know that life is not fair, it never was and it will never be. If you don't accept this truth then your life will get worse and worse. You asked me if I was human, how can I be human, I am not a human, I am a monster no devil who is repenting for his sin. You asked me if I understand you or your feeling of solitude and loneliness and disappointment for not being strong as your sibling or acknowledged by your father. " Sasuke smirked and continued.

"Yeah, I know that feeling. Back then I was nothing compared to my brother Itachi. He was Uchiha prodigy, a true genius, no one could catch up to him not even me. I was never good as my brother. I trained hard so that father would acknowledge me but that never happened. My dear brother, who I have adored, always looked up to, suddenly changes into the evil monster, killing everyone, his friends, family, father, and mother but sparing this little helpless weak kid. Instead of killing him, he burdens him with hatred and filled his innocent heart with hatred and revenge." Sasuke was sad and angry at the same time. After the moment of pause he continued.

"Seeing mother and father dead was very hard for me and on top of that knowing that it was my brother who did this to them, it was heart wrecking. I was just a little kid; I could not bring myself to believe what had happened. I was totally in shock, never in my worst nightmare I thought it would turn out like that but it did happen and I could not do anything, I was so weak and pathetic. I cried and cried all day all night unable to figure out what to do. I cried so hard that tears stopped coming from my eyes. My life was totally hopeless and pointless. I was on the verge of dying and then those last words of Itachi came into my mind. …_Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, then hate me, detest me and live a long, unsightly life. Run, keep running, cling to your pitiful life and one day, when you have the same eyes as I, come before me. _" Sasuke closed his eyes saying that and he continued.

"I had nothing to lose then and I had only one purpose of my life, to avenge my clan and kill Itachi. I was constantly seeking for powers. I trained very hard to become strong but I was nowhere near Itachi, I was so desperate back then. I was so desperate that it didn't matter whether it was good or bad, I wanted to become strong no matter what. I left my friends and village to be strong. I was so consumed by the revenge that I preferred hatred power even if it means to sacrifice my own body to Orochimaru. I trained for years and became strong and finally I fought Itachi. I won the battle but my winning later turn out to be greatest loss." Sasuke's eyes were getting wet. Hinata was crying no more, she was keenly listening to Sasuke's story.

"When I learnt about true purpose of Itachi's action I was completely divested. I could not figure out what is true and what is not anymore. The reality just turned vague and it was so bitter and worse than any nightmare. I .. I could not believe that what he did was to protect me all the time, until his last breath he pretended to be villain. I had not cried for long time but hearing truth I could not stop myself from bursting into tears." Sasuke stopped for a moment and he continued.

"After that I came to know that Itachi was given that solo mission by the village elders to eliminate the entire Uchiha clan who were planning of coupe. He killed all Uchiha but he could not bring himself to kill his younger brother. For him, I meant more than anything even more than his beloved village Konoha. In order to protect me, he begged Sandaime Hokage for my life and in return he took the blame of massacring the entire clan out of selfishness and became rouge ninja. Afterwards he joined Akatsuki and became inside spy for Konoha. The reality was too hard for me to bear. I was so confused, all my life I thought Itachi was bad person but he turn out to be hero. I could not understand his love and devotion for Konoha. I was so furious and consumed by the hatred that I could not forgive Konoha and those who ordered the massacre. I thought I attained my revenge by killing Itachi but it was the greatest mistake I did. I lost the only brother that I care about. I could not forgive those people, so began another revenge. I was so stuck in avenging my clan that I could not understand value of another person's life. I was blinded by the thought of avenging and could not see what I was doing was wrong. I killed so many people and tried to kill my team mates." Sasuke sighed regretting those moments.

"After I met Itachi again at the war ( edo tensei) having conversations with Hokages I came to realize the real cause of Itachi's sacrifice. Respecting his sacrifice, I also joined war for protecting Konoha. After walking through the path of hatred and revenge so long I came to realize all the sins I have committed. Taking life for the personnel reason is not the answer. I came to village for repenting but it is not easy as it seems. The villagers still hate me and see me as rouge ninja and my friends still don't believe me and doubt my reasons. It's very hard life then also I enjoy every moment of it." Sasuke said smiling.

"You know Hinata, fate is one heck of player, you can never guess what is going to happen next. If we can predict also what is the fun in living. Take the life as it presents to you and may be late but sure enough good things will happen to you too. You know the sun has to burn itself to shine. " Sasuke smiled at Hinata. Hinata was so surprised to see Sasuke smile for the first time.

"You probably be thinking I am lousy, this is the first time I have ever talked to other person for so long." Sasuke slightly blushed. Hinata was getting surprised more and more, first he was smiling and now blushing, today sure is weird day.

"Finally things are looking good for me, a normal life as I have planned but then again fan girls are going wild for me. I thought after I have gone rouge they will hate me. Uhh.. Life is not going quiet as I have planned." Sasuke sighed. Hinata didn't say a word she was just gazing at Sasuke.

"It may sound like I am giving lecture but don't throw your life for something like that. You deserve better person than that baka. You may not realize that but your life means a lot to others. If you just open your heart for others you will be happy than any time before." Hinata smiled and slightly blushed hearing that. After a moment of silence Hinata finally parted her lips breaking the awkward silence that was filling the room.

"A – Arigato Sasuke – san for everything." Hinata bowed appreciating all the things Sasuke has done for her.

"Hinata- chan one more thing!" Sasuke stopped.

"Yes, Sasuke – san." Hinata replied.

"I would prefer if you address me without san, you don't have to be so formal to me. Kun is fine among friends, isn't it?" Sasuke asked smiling.

"Hai Sasuke – san, .. I mean Sasuke – kun." Hinata slightly blushed.

After the fierce struggle, night was finally relinquished from all the debts and harsh rain seems to slow down. The clouds were already leaving the arena giving chance for rays of sun to peek through the tiny shreds of clouds. After a long conversation between Sasuke and Hinata, both were fast asleep. Hinata was cuddling on the couch while Sasuke was lying gently on the hard floor. The new day began bringing fresh starts and a lot of surprises that are to be uncovered. Right now it is quiet and peaceful, this is all that matters.

**Note:**

I know this chapter is slow but I promise next one will bring smile on your face. Please do not forget to** review** and enjoy reading.


	9. Surprise ! ! !

**Chapter 9:**** Surprise ! ! !**

**Disclaimer:**

The following story is purely fictional. The characters that I will be mentioning are of anime series "Naruto Shippuden" writer Masashi Kishimoto. Please note that I do not own the characters. This is my first fan fiction so, if I do any mistake regarding the grammar or plots please forgive me. I have tried to portray characters as they are in the series; if I have failed to do so then I am truly sorry. I hope you will enjoy the story.

World is pretty amazing. We curse the wind and the rain which scares us to death but that is very crucial for the survival of other things. The seeds won't be showed in the field far away from its origin if it was not for the wind. The poor seed would have died of the thirst and hunger if it was not the rain which provided the resources for the survival. The very thing that was feeding it ( that is rain) will stuff and choke it to death if it would rain more than the seed could handle. The same scorching sun which was the main cause for the starvation of the seed before is very much necessary if the seed is to grow into plant. The very existence of seed depends on the rays of the sun now otherwise all the toil and hard work of the wind which carried the heavy seed on its arm, drifting and swirling here and there and finally resting it into the lap of the mother earth and the clouds unable to see poor seed all dried up and starving to death, eliminates its own existence, all for seeds sake, will be for nothing. Now after the rays of sun showers upon the wet seed, it finally undresses itself from the thick seed coats and unveils its tiny white legs and hands. It is so beautiful, small legs stretching down upon the earth finding its way between the stony rocks, simply penetrating the hard soil and touching the heart of the mother earth. Similarly, the hands are no different. It stretches its hand vowing to touch the sun, turning into beautiful curved leaves and waving in uniform motion as if it was dancing on the songs that the birds were twittering. Time goes on and the once seed, now turns into beautiful plant. But time and again the plant has to fight, fight for its survival, fight for its existence. It has to face the scorching sun, waiting for the rain to occur which seems to have lost its way a long time ago. When the rain occurs, all the toil and the hardship melts away and waiting will be worth and the plant now quenches its thirst. Again the time comes when it will be forced by the wind to lose its hands (leaf) by dancing violently so much so it will lose its existence and finally surrender to the Mother Nature, falling into deep sleep. Once was a seed, then became the plant, lived its life, bear the fruits and child(seeds), faced the hard old age and now lying down on the lap of earth sleeping so quietly and so beautifully. Though it is no more, it has lived its life and given chance for many more life to bloom and enjoy the gift that the nature has provided us every single day. One chapter of the seed is closed but that chapter gave meaning to other chapters and other characters (seeds) that are flowing with the wind onto next big adventure to write their own future and tell to future generation their own might tales.

If you see, the seed had to face many difficult times from being separated from its parent by the heart less wind, starved nearly to death by the greedy sun and beaten and bruised by the ruthless rain. Having the mere luck by side, it grew up, faced hardship and raised kids but they were again separated from her and heartbroken plant could take no more. Finally unable to fight, the old plant gave up and its life was taken away. The plant's existence is now the body only and it is rotting away giving off the foul smell. Is that it? The life? The very thing we cling onto? The question is not easy to answer.

If we observe closely the seed was not facing hardship, it was simply helped and guided by the wind, rain and the sun to flourish into beautiful life. If it was not for those, the seed would have stayed seed forever and would have never got the chance to explore and enjoy the freedom and joy of being alive.

So, that's all folks, you might be thinking your life is too hard or very difficult to live and no one understand you but be grateful to what you have, there are some people (like aborted child) who never got the chance to see the world and enjoy the life as you do. Be thankful to you and others, no matter how hard the life hits you just smile and move on, the day will come when those slaps will turn into loving tap.

Finally the long tiresome night is over and the new day began, bringing up the hope and promises of the future. The rein of pitch black night was overthrown by the shinning rays and at last the earth was freed from the tyranny of the night. Now is the freedom of joy, the freedom of the peace. The tiny sun rays were emerging from their sleep and alarming others, signalling to raise the dreamers from their dream lair. The gray window was well dressed with the blue curtains, hiding the naked inside room. But still few rays managed to escape the barrier of the curtains and were successful at entering the room, peeking slightly and slowly. With every minute passed, lights were invading the room territory more and more. They finally reached a tall figure with pointed and spiky raven hair and claimed the black dark eyes.

Sasuke slowly forced his eyes to open to face the bright sun, shinning brighter than ever before.

"When did I start to wake up so late?" Sasuke thought as he tried to figure out the reason behind his late schedule. He then tried to stretch his arms, sighing in the middle and soon came to realize that he was gently tugged inside the layers of blanket. He was more confused. He slowly raised his toned muscular back in the sitting position when he heard the strange noise, the noise of his stomach growling.

"I must have eaten less yesterday. Oh hh my stomach, I should find something to eat first." Sasuke slowly raised, managed the blankets and dragged his feet towards the kitchen. As he approached the kitchen, his stomach growled loudly, it was more like roaring after smelling that tempting smell of food being cooked. He slowly entered the kitchen to find bluish haired girl preparing the food. He then came to realize it was none other than Hyuga girl, Hinata.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Sasuke – kun!" Hinata turned to face Uchiha. Hinata blushed a little when she saw Sasuke with little bit of drool formed at corner of his mouth. Sasuke soon realized and immediately he wiped out the drool from back of his hand and gently nodded in response.

"The Great Sasuke Uchiha drooling? That also in front of the girl? What is happening today? And why is she blushing about? And that smile, oh I love that smile, what? What' s wrong with you Sasuke?" Sasuke shook his head, opened the fridge and grabbed the bottle of juice. Hinata turned around and concentrated on one thing she was best at, cooking. Sasuke just gazed at the scene, looking at the peaceful Hinata cooking, it reminded him of his mother. He shook his head once again, drank the juice and marched hastily out of the kitchen.

Sasuke came out of the bathroom all freshen up and enters into the kitchen only to be amazed by the mere sight of the food that was displayed on the table. There were so many variety of the food, all seemed like delicious and it was mouth watering. Sasuke could not resist the urge to taste the food, so he grabbed the byte. As soon as the food was inside his mouth, his eyes were wide opened. The food was just superb; he had not tasted that kind of food for very long time. Before he knew it, Sasuke pulled the chair and sat down to dig in. Sasuke grabbed second bite ready to plunge inside his mouth but he stopped at the middle after he saw Hinata gazing at him with surprised written all over her face.

"Hinata – chan, why are you standing there? Sit down and have some food." Sasuke said with little pink dust formed on his cheek. Hinata sat down without questioning and Sasuke was happy to engulf the food on his hand.

"Wait! Sasuke – kun!" Hinata shouted.

"What is it Hinata – chan?" Surprised Sasuke questioned immediately.

"Won't you pray before you eat?" Hinata said in low voice.

"Pray? Oh I left that a long time ago." Sasuke answered with sad tone. There was a moment of silence. Sasuke then said "Itadakimasu". Hinata's pearl eyes were wide open and jaw ready to drop. The food was really nice and Sasuke was not intending to leave anything on the plate. It was very long time since Sasuke had this much of good food. Hinata as well as Sasuke both were amazed at how much Sasuke has eaten.

"Sasuke –kun, I must be going now" Hinata said after doing the dishes.

"Going? But where?" Sasuke questioned but Hinata remained quiet.

Sasuke turned away from Hinata and said in cold voice "Where will you go? You can't go to Hyuga mansion nor to your friends at this state. You are stilled bruised and your wounds have not healed yet."

Hinata didn't say a word, she just faced the ground. Sasuke turned around and faced sad looking Hinata "Look, Hinata – chan am going on the mission for few days so, until then you can stay here as long as you like. What do you say?"

Hinata was not able to make up her mind whether to stay or not. At last she decided to stay for few days until her wounds won't heal.

"Arigato Sasuke – kun for everything." Hinata bowed with little tears rolled up in her eyes.

"You don't have to thank me Hinata – chan. Think of this as your home only. I will be going then." Sasuke said coldly as he could and sprinted off to the Hokage tower.

After the Sasuke left for the mission, the Uchiha mansion felt so lonely. Hinata was alone again. She was just wondering here and there, catching the glimpse of the Uchiha mansion. The whole place was so boring. There was nothing to do, it was neat and clean and everything was placed in proper order, the house was perfect except the fact that it didn't seem so homely. Hinata was amazed how a single person can manage to stay in place like this; it felt so lonely, so trapped. So, she came out of the mansion to breath freely and let go of the exhaustion of loneliness and she walked around the outside garden. Taking a deep breath, Hinata slowly moved her innocent feet over the garden, slowly stepping onto the grass. When she opened the curtains on her eye, the pearl and lavender eyes were so shocked to see the miserable condition of the poor garden. All flowers had withered and plants were dried up and grass was invading and dictating the whole area. Even the tyranny grass was having the hard time surviving the drought and hunger. Hinata thought how the owner must have been to treat these miserable, innocent plants so poorly. Unable to see the miserable condition of these plants, Hinata quicken her pace inside the store room to gather the tools and to mend the garden.

Hinata never thought in her wild imagination that mending a garden would be so tiresome. It took her whole day just to uproot the grass and ploy the whole field. Still she had to plant new flowers. Hinata didn't realize that the day was already over. The toilsome, hard day had already departed and dawn was upon her. She decided to give it rest and continue her mission the following day. Taking the warm bath, Hinata relaxed her body and was lost in her thoughts. After taking the shower, she came out of the bathroom wrapped in nothing but the white towels that have Uchiha symbol. She didn't bother what she wore as she was the only living soul on that huge mansion. Grabbing a can of juice, she pooped open it and drank it. Quenching her thirst at last, Hinata sighed in relief and was enjoying the moment. She was no more worrying, no more feeling sad or bad for her, she was simply happy after a long time. She was alone but she didn't care as the space is what she required right now.

The day had passed and night had taken over but still there was no sign of the raven haired boy. Hinata was little worried that Sasuke didn't return home and she sighed realizing the life of Ninja. The following day came and Hinata was totally focused on her mission, a mission to mend the garden. She was working so hard for that mission, working through her bones. The day passed and turned into week, still there was no sign of Sasuke. Hinata was worried now, she couldn't help nut to think how Sasuke had helped during her hard phase and how much he was encouraging and supportive but in some corner of her mind she was having doubt and questioning the actions of Sasuke. He never treated other person as a friend, disregarded any one in front of him even the girls but he always seem different when he was in front of Hinata. It was strange but somehow Sasuke seemed like different person to Hinata, the part of him which he never displays in front of others.

The day was as usual busy, Hinata was lost in her work and the where about of Sasuke was unknown. Fighting through the hard day, Hinata went to bathroom to take warm and relaxing bath. Mean while the raven haired boy returned from the mission, all tired up and exhausted. Upon entering his room, Sasuke realized that the mansion was so quiet, quiet as usual, quiet and lonely. He thought may be Hinata had left in these seven days and his life was back to normal boring track. Sasuke sighed and went for the bath; luckily there was bathroom in every room. After having the quick bath wearing nothing but towel, Sasuke came down to the kitchen, grabbed the juice can and went to living room. Crossing his leg and sitting comfortably on sofa, Sasuke was lost in his thoughts. He was probably thinking how he cunningly avoided those annoying fan girls and was successful in sneaking quietly into his room. He was patting himself up for his cleverness. He popped open the can and started to sip the juice and thinking about the home.

"Home is the best place, so quiet, so calm, so peace. If only it would be like that outside the home. All those annoying fan girls, claiming to be my soul mate, babbling nonsense, making me nuts. Ughh .. nothing like a home." Sasuke took another sip, closed his dark, deep eyes and relaxed his toned muscles and stretched his legs apart, completely lost in his thought, he never realized there was the girl in the house.

Hinata came out of the bathroom, covered only in towels as she was thinking she would be alone like any other day in this huge mansion. She came out of her room and walked towards the kitchen to grab a drink (fruit juice). When she was about to enter into kitchen, she heard a sound of tapping, it was the sound made by Sasuke when he placed the can on the table. Hinata turned around and quickly got redden at the sight of almost completely naked raven haired boy. Hinata could no longer see Sasuke's face. She tried to look down, and in that process she trailed from black, deep eyes, covered by the flawless white skin, into long slender nose, lustful lips, gentle chin, muscular chest, hard toned six pack abs, white towel below his waist and … and the thing she didn't want to see in millions of years of other person( than Naruto). Hinata couldn't take any more; she was totally nervous which made her gulped making a clear noise which caught the Sasuke's attention.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, trying to analyze the source of the noise. When he peeked through the slightly opened eyelids he realize that he was not alone in the room, there was someone else, some girl with blue hair and white pearl eyes. Sasuke was so surprised to see reddened Hinata wrapped nothing but only towels. Wet, bluish hair was wrapped in curve, in bundle and was gently resting on the shoulders. Few water drops were tickling her white, beautiful skin, drooling and lingering, teasing her. Few water drops managed to slip by and dropped down into the pit between two beautifully curve bosoms. The white Uchiha towel was barely covering her parts from the lining of the bosoms to the upper thighs of the slender, tempting, beautiful and long legs.

Sasuke was speechless and he could hardly swallow the sip of juice he took. Sasuke was blushing of the embarrassment and looked down only to find that he has been exposing his private parts. He couldn't believe the foolish act he has done. Now he was red hot, the sip he took felt like iron, unable to neither swallow nor hold unto the sip, it brusted out of his mouth. Trying to end this embarrassing situation as fast as he could, Sasuke tried to hide his displayed private parts so, he tried to get up quickly from the lair of sofa but unfortunately when he did so, his towel got stuck in the gap of sofa and came off. Now he was totally naked, top to bottom. The action was so unpredicted that Hinata could not make out of the situation, she just jumped up which caused her towel to lose the embrace of her body and trailing off to ground.

This time, Hinata's eyes were wide open, face deep red colored as of blood. Both Sasuke and Hinata were standing in front of each other, bare naked completely, frozen like statue into the silence. Both were completely socked by these spontaneous actions. They stood still, gazing each other with wide open eyes, unable to utter the single word and consumed in deep silence. The whole mansion was so silence, the only thing they could hear is the sound of their heart beats. Their hearts were beating so fast as if they were about to explode, racing , pumping fresh blood so fast, so loud that one can hear them from miles away. After the moment of awkward silence, Sasuke grabbed the towel and ran to the room trying hard to cover up his exposed private parts while Hinata laid there still frozen.

**Note:**

Thank you guys for staying with me for this long time. I hope you guys like the chapter. Please continue to read and please don't forget to **review**.


	10. Secrets

**Chapter 10:**** Secretes**

**Author's note:**

Thank you guys for your time and review I really appreciate it. Lots of drama and confusion is coming up so, keep reading.

**Disclaimer:**

The following story is purely fictional. The characters that I will be mentioning are of anime series "Naruto Shippuden" writer Masashi Kishimoto. Please note that I do not own the characters. This is my first fan fiction so, if I do any mistake regarding the grammar or plots please forgive me. I have tried to portray characters as they are in the series; if I have failed to do so then I am truly sorry. I hope you will enjoy the story.

Three hours has past and Hinata couldn't come out of the room, locking herself inside the room. Wildly blushing Hinata closes her eyes hoping that what happened back then was just a dream, a mere illusion.

Suddenly, she hears a familiar voice "Hinata – chan, I am going out, you have a dinner." Sasuke said coldly and calmly as usual trying hard not to blush. Then he left without saying another word in a poof of smoke.

After a moment of silence, Hinata glances over, peeking outside the room and checking if there was Sasuke or not. Confirming he was not there, Hinata sighed in relief as she couldn't bring herself to face Sasuke, at least not now. Tip – toeing up to the kitchen Hinata again checked for Sasuke but he was nowhere to be found. She shrugged her head and sighed as she has to eat alone again.

Entering the kitchen, she could not stop but be amazed at the food displayed at the table. She was equally amazed and praising Sasuke for setting dinner on table. She pulled out one chair, bent her knees and gently sat down. She glanced at the table unable to decide which food to have first. She was briefly scanning the table but she suddenly stopped for a moment when she tumbled across a yellow note. She picked it up, brought near to her and parted her lips to read the words written on the note.

"Memory erased, forgot everything, you should do too." Hinata was blushing after reading that note as it reminded her of that event even more.

After having dinner alone, she washed the dishes and went to the living room. She was glancing here and there to find something interesting but she could not find any in that huge mansion and she was getting bored. So, she decided to check on some of the books she heard were interesting. She knew that there was a huge library in that mansion so; she decided to spend rest of the boring time in that library, quenching her thirst for knowledge. Climbing down the stairs she came across really huge library that she had not seen before and she thought Uchiha must be great scholars. She glanced over the titles of the book that were aligned in perfect order on the shelf.

Hinata ran her fingers across the lined up books, slowly caressing and tantalizing it with her beautiful hand. She ran down across few rows but she couldn't find anything that would interest her. Finally she stumbled across the photo album. She took it out without the moment of hesitation and started to turn over the old photos of raven haired boy. The boy looked pretty happy and smiling nothing like how he is today. He was smiling and charming and most of all so cute, Hinata thought. After completing two albums she started to search for more. She looked here and there and literally all over the place but she could not find any more. On the last shelf there was a small book, when she looked up to see the title of section it was written Personnel. So, she thought that might be some secrete book or the diary.

Hinata was so curious all of the sudden having a strong urge to open the book. She gently picked it up and turned the book and it was entitled Diary of Uchiha Sasuke. She knew reading other's personnel diary is wrong but just a peek at it won't hurt anybody, she was thinking. A part of her mind was saying it was plain wrong but the other part was saying it would be fun to know a little secretes of the coolest Uchiha Sasuke.

Glancing at her sides, Hinata checked if anyone was there. She slowly turned the first page and it was written "How dare you to open my book? Put it back!"And there was a photo of Sasuke staring directly at her; she was so scared that she dropped the book and pages turned randomly as the book lay flat opened at the floor. She gulped a bit and bends her knees to pick it up but she stopped in the middle when she saw her name on the diary. She was so shocked and surprised at a same time. She hesitated for a moment but decided to see why her name was written in that book. She slowly picked up the book and turned the pages only to find more and more her names.

"I saw that Hyuga girl at cemetery, she was smiling, it was beautiful.."

"..I haven't seen bold persons for a while but today that Hyuga.. I haven't seen a person like her in my entire life, no words can describe her. Was she so strong or was she so foolish to jump in front of my chidori. If I have not turned in time I would have pierced her heart. What was she thinking, I mean all for that baka, what she sees in him?..."

Hinata just stopped "Am I foolish? What this Uchiha is telling?" she continued to turn the pages.

"..The great Uchiha prodigy is looking after a girl, what a great job. If only my brother sees me like this what would I say to him.. Life sure is surprising and totally annoying..."

"..All came to visit her except that baka.. tche.."

"..That Hyuga girl, she is kind a cute when she is asleep.."

".. She was crying at the party. I don't why but it hurts me…"

".. Today that Hyuga girl shouted at me, she is bold..."

".. Today I had rough night. Why did she want to take her life for that baka...?"

".. Today my ear is full; I should not have told the truth to that Hyuga chief. He does not give a damn about her, what kind of father is he...?"

".. After a very long time I have talked to other person about myself. She doesn't look nice when she cries; it hurts when she shed tears for that baka..."

".. Today I saw her cooking just like my mother used to cook and the food was so tasty that I could lick every single dish. I have not had such kind of food for very long time, it reminded of mother..."

"..I am going alone on two- man mission, I should have brought her. I miss her already and her food... "

".. These days are worse than hell, it's been seven days I haven't seen her face. I wonder what she might be doing right now..."

"..What's happening to me, I can't take my mind off her? Hinata why do you come in my dream?..."

".. I miss her, do I like her? Why am I even asking to myself, the great Uchiha never falls for the girl it is the other way around…"

".. This is not good, I am falling for her. Her smile, oh man, that's killer smile, I can die for that smile…"

".. Today was so embarrassing. I thought she would have left the mansion by now, why isn't she leaving? Does she also like to stay here, with me? No way! I was totally exposed, oh god, it's so embarrassing. Her boo…"

Hinata couldn't continue anymore, she was red as blood. She couldn't believe what Sasuke thinks of her. He does not show it but he sure is pervert, Hinata thought. Hinata closed the book and placed at it's place gently like nothing had happened. She then climbed up to the living room. She passed the hall, came by side the table and sat gently on the couch. She was totally confused and was lost in her thought.

"I didn't know Sasuke – kun was like that, why does he.. I mean.. Does he like me or something? But he knows I like Naruto – kun then why does he like me? Ughh it's so confusing. I should probably talk to him about this."

"He took care of me when I was so helpless, even saved my life. He watched over me and I like it so, do I like him no, no, no that can't be. What am I even thinking? I like only Naruto – kun but he likes Sakura – chan and she likes him for some reason that is hard to believe."

"Sasuke – kun is good guy, he really took good care of me but I can't be burden to him and make him uncomfortable, I should probably leave this house but where shall I go, I have no place to go."

"He likes me, but why, of all the beautiful girls why me? I am not beautiful or attractive, Naruto – kun never found me attractive, then why he.."

"What should I do? Tell him that I don't like him, but does that mean I hate him. No, I don't hate him then does that mean I like him, no. What am I thinking?"

"I should say I don't like you no that would be rude, maybe I should say I need some time to get over Naruto – kun but that would be wrong. I do want to get over Naruto – kun but how can I, should I go out with other guys like Sasuke – kun, I don't know. What am I thinking? He hasn't confessed to me yet, what should I do? I am so confused."

Hinata was trying to figure out things but she was lost more than ever. After a while she felt asleep on the couch.

It was already passed mid night and Sasuke came slowly opening the door. When he entered he was amazed to see the sleeping beauty Hinata lying so peacefully on the couch.

"Was she waiting for me? Why would she wait for me?"

The night was the full moon night and the rays of moon were even more beautiful when it came back reflected from Hinata's face. The long bluish hair was trying to cover her angelic face and her pearl eyes were hidden by those beautiful white eyelids. Her tempting soft lips were gently closed and her beautiful hands were holding each other, embracing her warmness.

"She look so beautiful, I could stay like this forever, I wish time would just stop right here." Sasuke thought.

Hinata curled a bit out of cold so, Sasuke ran towards her without making any noise. He gently picked her up in bridal position into his strong muscular arms, brought her to her room and gently tugged her in the bed. He slowly raised the blanket and covered her cold body. He tried to get away from her bed when something warm touched him. He turned around to find Hinata's hand holding him.

"Please don't go Nar.." Hinata mumbled in her dream and small frown starts to appear on her face.

Sasuke gently tapped on her fore head just like Itachi used to do it to him but more gentle way and her frown disappeared and now she was smiling. Sasuke was already kneeling down and was face to face with Hyuga girl. He could do nothing more than to embrace the angelic beauty in front of him.

Sasuke was planning to go to his room as fast as possible but he could not resist the sight of Hinata. The moonlight was peeking from the glass window, surrendering in front of the beauty of the sleeping goddess, those silky white skin, on top of that pearl, white treasured eyes were hidden by the smooth eyelids and the dark bluish hair caressing the white cheeks and most importantly her breathtaking innocent smile that can bring smile to any face and light up even the darkest soul. The sight was overwhelming, no one could resist that marvellous sight and it was no different for Sasuke.

Hinata's bluish hair was slightly covering her smile so; Sasuke gently picked up the hair and tugged it behind her ear. When he did so, he saw smile so mesmerizing, lips so tempting, he could not suppress the urge to feel those soft lips. Without the moment of hesitation he pressed his lips against her, forgetting all the boundaries not caring a bit about the world. Sasuke was into the moment, closing his eyes, feeling those soft lips; he could care less about the world. But the action caused the sleeping beauty to wake up.

Hinata was so shocked that out of all people Sasuke was kissing her. She was longing for the first kiss with Naruto not with the raven haired boy. Her eyes were wide open and cheeks flooding with the pink dust, she was totally helpless, not able to move, not able to talk or do any thing.

The blushing Sasuke finally parted the lips but immediately Hinata closed her eyes. This made Sasuke to think that she was still asleep.

"Even in the sleep she is blushing, Hinata – hime you are one of the kind." Sasuke said and smiled at Hinata.

**Note:**

Next chapter is bringing out all the fun we can imagine. Keep reading and please don't forget to **review.**


	11. Blazing Heart

**Chapter 11**** Blazing Hearts**

**Author's note:**

Arigato Mina – san for your review, it means a lot to me. There's going to be lots of drama and surprise so, keep reading.

**Disclaimer:**

The following story is purely fictional. The characters that I will be mentioning are of anime series "Naruto Shippuden" writer Masashi Kishimoto. Please note that I do not own the characters. This is my first fan fiction so, if I do any mistake regarding the grammar or plots please forgive me. I have tried to portray characters as they are in the series; if I have failed to do so then I am truly sorry. I hope you will enjoy the story.

"Hinata – chan I know that you are not ready for this, but I can't suppress my feelings any longer. I never thought I would fall for any girl but I don't know how I fell for you. I never thought I would be saying this but here it is Hinata – hime Aishiteru (I love you)." Sasuke confessed blushing red as blood.

"I don't say these precious word if I don't mean it. I am dead serious about you Hinata – hime. I love you and I want to spend rest of my life with you. Please marry me Hinata – hime, you complete me."Sasuke thought and blushed even more.

"I wish I had a ring and you were awake, please wait for tomorrow. I have a surprise for you, but please don't faint." Sasuke said and got up from his kneeling position.

Sasuke gently kissed her in her fore head and took her hand, gently placed on the bed. He tip toed to the door, slightly closed it and turned back to have a last glance.

"Good night Hinata - hime" Sasuke closed the door and went to his room without making any sound.

As soon as Sasuke left, Hinata's eyes were wide open. She could not believe what just happened.

"Was that all dream?" Hinata was thinking over and over hoping that was just a dream, a mere illusion, but some parts of her were happy to know Sasuke's feelings for her.

Hinata was not over with Naruto and now she is in a situation with Sasuke. She thought over and over about the current mess but she could not figure out the solution.

Hinata knew more than any one that she could not be with Naruto. Naruto doesn't love her as she does but on the other hand Sasuke was having those feelings for her. She knew how it feels to be rejected by the ones you love so, she was not planning on doing something like that to Sasuke but she was not ready for a relationship. She again questioned herself maybe new relation is what she required right now. She was definitely having some feelings for Sasuke which she never knew of before.

Hinata tried so hard to sleep but she could not. At last she felt asleep at early morning.

It was ten o clock in the morning and still there was no sign of Hinata. Sasuke in all formal dress, carrying a bouquet of flowers on one hand and other hand inside the pocket holding the ring was waiting outside Hinata's room. He knocked at the door several times still there was no answer. He was about to barge in but suddenly he heard some noise.

"There is nothing going on between me and Sasuke, he does not mean anything to me. You know more than any one that I love only Naruto – kun, not Sasuke – kun"

Sasuke heard Hinata say those vicious words they were hurting more than any pain he has felt before. It was so excruciating, he could not take it anymore. His hands could no longer hold those flowers, they were all dropped and his feet were dragging him away from the room. He suddenly felt so empty and felt all those pain which he never experienced before. He could not take it any more so he left the mansion.

"NO, Sakura – chan, please don't do this, please no!" Hinata shouted.

"Oh god, it was only dream. Thank god. Why Sakura – chan is after me? She already took my Naruto – kun and now she wants Sasuke – kun. What does she wants anyway?" Hinata panted trying to catch breath.

Hinata rose from her bed and glanced outside only to realize that she overslept. She quickly freshens up and opens the door. She was about to step outside the room when she saw bouquet of flower dropped at the door. She picked up those flowers and put them in flower vase. She had some idea who might have brought the flowers but she was wondering why they were thrown there. After changing her clothes, Hinata came outside searching for Sasuke.

"Hey Hinata!" Kiba exclaimed.

Hinata was shocked to hear her name in the middle of the town. The voice was familiar so, she turned around to find big white dog and a ravished boy.

"Hi Kiba – kun, Hi Akamaru - kun" Hinata greeted.

"Hinata, where were you? I have not seen you after the mission you were assigned." Kiba questioned and Akamaru barked.

"Mission? Ah.." Hinata mumbled as she was completely clue less.

"Yeah, the mission that you and that baka Sasuke were assigned eleven days ago, after the party. You remember right?" Kiba questioned having doubts.

"Oh about that.." Hinata was totally lost as she had no idea about the mission she was given. She had been living in Uchiha mansion for past couple of weeks and Sasuke never told her about the mission.

"Any way, how you been?" Kiba asked.

"I am good Kiba – kun, thanks for asking" Hinata smiled.

"I am happy to hear that, you know I have not seen you after the party so I was little worried." Kiba said in sad tone.

After a moment of silence Kiba spoke -"Hey, have you confessed to that baka, Naruto?" Kiba suddenly asked out of nowhere.

"Ehh?" Hinata could not answer that question.

"Probably No. You should have confessed. Even though you two would make great pair, I must say he does not deserve you seeing how he is hiding his tails and rubbing his nose in front of Sakura, I heard they are dating now. "

"I even heard rumors that they are getting married. Some lady saw Sakura buying wedding ring." Kiba added.

Hinata was completely heartbroken, she knew the day would come something like this.

"So this is what it meant in dream, Sakura – chan stealing my love. I can't say my love, he does not love me. Naruto – kun is moving so fast.. I should probably move on too…"Hinata thought.

"Hinata, oye Hinata, are you there?" Kiba was waving his hand in front of Hinata. Hinata finally snapped out of her thought.

"Hinata did you have breakfast?" Kiba asked. Hinata remained silent as she didn't had any.

"Let's go inside the restaurant over there. You know I came just from the mission and I am totally starved. Aren't you Akamaru" The dog barked.

"Actually I have some work to do." Hinata tried to back off.

"Hey are you trying to back off, I know you have completed your mission yesterday only. Why are you hurry any way, let's have a breakfast together, what's say Akamaru?" the dog again barked. Kiba was so persistent and never takes no for answer so she decided to join him.

"Good day sir, good day mam. How may I help you?" the waitress asked.

"Yeah, one big bowl of ramen, one big bowl of milk and food for my pal and Hinata what do you want?" Kiba asked Hinata looking at the menu.

"I am fine Kiba – kun." Hinata replied as she wanted this to be over as soon as possible.

"You should eat more Hinata, look yourself, you look so weak." Kiba said teasing her.

"At least have some coffees or tea, it's my treat. So feel free to order anything you like. You know I don't treat anyone that easily. " Kiba added.

"Tea is fine" Hinata replied.

"Here sir, here is your food and mam here is your tea. That mam over there paid for your tea." The waitress said pointing to the woman who just left the restaurant.

""What about me?" Kiba asked.

"That madam said this special tea only for the lovely lady over there" the waitress replied.

"Oh man, you are popular Hinata; I wish I were popular too and lovely too." Kiba teased her making cute puppy eyes.

Hinata had tea and Kiba and Akamaru had their breakfast and left the restaurant after paying the bills.

"Hinata – chan are you free today? Let's go out today we team 8, Akamaru, you, me and Shino, what's say?" Kiba asked.

Out of nowhere the familiar rude cold voice came "No she can't." Both of them turned to see raven haired boy with cross armed.

"Why you little? Why are you here Uchiha?" Kiba snorted at Sasuke.

"I can ask you the same question." Sasuke replied coldly.

Hinata was totally caught in middle of the two. They were glaring at each other like they would destroy other just by glaring.

"Hinata – chan you have been summoned by the Hokage, Right now." Sasuke turned towards Hinata and said commandingly.

Hinata didn't say a word; she just followed Sasuke and was disappointed that she has to meet Naruto.

Hinata's eye's were getting numb, she could no longer control the tears that were about to be shed. After hearing Kiba out, she just could not hold her emotions at all.

"I lost Naruto – kun forever, it's all over now. What am I supposed to do? Congratulate him, may be. I can't face him like this." Hinata's steps were getting slower and she was lagging behind Sasuke.

"If you don't feel like going then don't go, I will report for you" Sasuke said in cold voice.

"No, I can't run forever like this. At least I should say my last good bye to him before I can move on." Hinata thought and was determined to face Naruto and then her steps quickened.

"Arigato Sasuke – kun you have done more than one can ask. This is something I have to do." Hinata said boldly. Hearing Hinata, Sasuke frowned a bit because he didn't want Hinata to meet Naruto. He heard Hinata saying that he doesn't mean anything to her and she still loves Naruto and now she is going to meet him, it was totally getting on Sasuke's nerve.

"Hi Hinata – chan, Hi Sasuke." Naruto greeted with wide smile.

"Hello Hokage - sama" Hinata bowed but Sasuke just smirked. All the time when Naruto used to come in front of Hinata, she used to blush but today she was not blushing at all.

"You don't have to address me as Hokage, Naruto is just fine." Naruto said smiling and Hinata just nodded in response.

"This is all fishy, why that baka is talking so nice to Hinata – chan, what is he up to." Sasuke thought as little frown started to form.

"How are you Hinata, I have not seen you after the party?" Naruto asked in worried tone but Hinata just kept silent.

"She is fine, can't you see." Sasuke said coldly sending a glare at Naruto.

"Why are you answering teme Sasuke? I was asking Hinata – chan." Naruto shouted and both were staring at each other. Hinata was totally confused in that situation.

"Um, Naruto – kun why did you summoned me?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, yeah, I have a mission for you Hinata - chan. If you are fine you can proceed tomorrow." Naruto said with slightly stern voice. Hinata just nodded signalling that she was fine.

"Ok then, it's a three men mission. You, Sasuke and I will be escorting feudal lords daughter." Naruto said reading some scroll trying to find out the exact time and location of mission.

"Why do you have to go?" Sasuke asked immediately very coldly.

"Teme Sasuke, what is wrong with you, I am Hokage you know that. Any way I have something very important to discuss with feudal lord." Naruto said raising his voice.

"Besides you should be careful Sasuke. That feudal lords daughter is kind of into you, you remember when she tried to kiss you when you were sleeping, and then you jumped out of the bed like a rabbit. You were so scared, it was hilarious." Naruto laughed rolling out his stomach. Mean while Hinata remembered last night's kiss sand she was blushing where as Sasuke was boiling up.

"And do you know the best part of it, that wicked lady personally requested you for this mission." Naruto burst into laugh even more.

After laughing for a moment, Naruto finally calmed down.

"Hinata – chan can I talk to you in private?" Naruto asked.

Unable to answer, Hinata looked at Sasuke. He signaled her to say no but Hinata was feeling uneasy to say that.

"Sasuke, can you leave us alone for a moment." Naruto said in stern voice. Sasuke was not ready to leave Hinata alone with that Naruto at all, so he was hesitating to go out. He was waiting for Hinata to say something. Hinata nodded agreeing Naruto and signalling Sasuke to leave. Then Sasuke left without a single word with his cool attitude. Sasuke was not willing to leave Hinata alone at any cost so he stayed outside the room and was peeking through the window from corner of his eye.

"Hinata – chan I am so sorry about the party. I didn't mean to say those things to you but you were talking bad about Sakura – chan and I was carried away." Naruto said in sad voice.

"You know how much I love Sakura – chan and when someone says bad about her I can't stand." Naruto frowned a little bit. Hinata tried not to cry in front of him but her eyes started to well up and tears started to shed.

"Please don't cry Hinata – chan, I am so sorry, please don't cry" Naruto said trying to apologize.

"It.. Its alright Naruto – kun. I am happy for you and Sakura – chan." Hinata said with gasping and sobbing.

"You know Naruto – kun I have always loved you from the beginning. I knew you had feelings for Sakura – chan but still some part of me still believed that if only I confess my feelings for you, you would also have same feelings for me which was clearly not the case. I thought Sakura – chan had feelings for Sasuke – kun only but when she said she had feelings for you, I was little worried about you. I was just trying to protect you. I know now that you love her and she also has feelings for you, it was so selfish of me to act like that, Gomenasai Naruto – kun. I am happy for you and Sakura – chan." Hinata finally said what was in her mind.

"Arigato Hinata – chan, you are really a good person. If only I had known you better or saw your feelings for me things would have turned out differently." Naruto said in disappointing voice.

"Hinata – chan I want to make up for all the bad things I have done towards you. Please come for the dinner with me and Sakura – chan. If you are uncomfortable with Sakura chan then just the two of us." Naruto said sounding a little better.

"Arigato Naruto – kun but I will pass, I don't want to be in between you and Sakura – chan anymore." Hinata said slightly blushing.

"Na, na Hinata – chan, you won't be in the middle. Now that things have cleared between us I am so happy. If you feel awkward coming alone then bring someone with you, Kiba.. or .. what is his name, a guy with glasses..Shino. .or any one. It's not a request it's an order." Naruto said with a wide smile.

"Hai" was all Hinata could say blushing.

"I have one more request to make Hinata – chan. It's little early and I have to ask Sakura – chan first, but will you be her maid of honour, I will be glad if you do." Naruto said in a pleading way.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I have not said this to anybody not even Sakura – chan, I am going to propose her to marry me. Isn't this great Hinata – chan?" Naruto said with big smile crushing Hinata's dream and innocent heart.

"So, what do you say Hinata - chan, will you be her maid of honour?" Naruto asked again.

Hinata just gave him fake smile.

"Yahoo Hinata – chan you are great, I was thinking may be after the mission I should propose to her. I told her to get rings today." Naruto exclaimed with joy and hugged Hinata tightly. Hinata was pretending she was ok with that but in reality she was not.

Meanwhile Sasuke saw Naruto hugging Hinata from the window but could not hear what they were talking about and he jump to the conclusion himself without talking to Hinata first.

Hinata came out of the room giving fake smile but once she was out of the room she was about to burst into tears.

"You girls are all same. I was fool to believe you were different and even greater fool to fall for you." Sasuke shouted at Hinata after cornering her and pin pointing her on the wall. His Sharingan was activated and little tears were starting to roll up. He was pinning Hinata's hand by his left hand and right hand was placed upon her throat. She could not breathe. Sasuke could not take it anymore, he was about to burst into tears then he quickly turned around and sprinted off the Hokage Tower leaving helpless and clueless poor Hinata on the ground.

Hinata could not make out what just happened. She was already about to cry and now Sasuke was blaming her for no reason.

"Why Sasuke – kun said those things to me? …Oh no! did he see Naruto – kun hugging me. He is misunderstanding." Hinata realized that it was all misunderstanding and she also sprinted off the tower pursuing Sasuke.

Mean while Naruto saw Hinata running away bursting into tears. After few minutes Naruto's secretary came and gave him a letter and the ring. She said it was given by the Sasuke. Naruto then slowly opened the letter and read it, it was the confession of Hinata's feeling. He then flash backed to the party when Hinata handed him empty envelop. He looked at the ring and on that ring some letters were engraved. He looked carefully and was astonished to read the letters written over the ring it was "Naruto and Hinata forever". Naruto was totally shocked, his eyes were wide open and jaw totally dropped.

**Note:**

I know I have been taking things fast and left things here and there but please bear with me. I am sure in next chapter everything will fall at its place. Please keep reading and don't forget to review.


	12. Conspiracy and The Truth

**Chapter 12:**** Conspiracy and the Truth**

**Author's Note:**

Arigato Mina – san for your precious time and review, it always has been constant support to me. In this chapter lots of conspiracy and truth are going to be revealed. Some hearts will be joined and some will be blazed and the true meaning of blazing hearts will be seen. I hope you guys like it. Please keep reading and please don't forget to review.

**Disclaimer:**

The following story is purely fictional. The characters that I will be mentioning are of anime series "Naruto Shippuden" writer Masashi Kishimoto. Please note that I do not own the characters. This is my first fan fiction so, if I do any mistake regarding the grammar or plots please forgive me. I have tried to portray characters as they are in the series; if I have failed to do so then I am truly sorry. I hope you will enjoy the story.

After sprinting for an hour or so, Hinata finally caught up with Sasuke. For some reason she was feeling weak and dizzy and was barely able to sprint. Sasuke was standing at the cliff end facing away from Hinata. Hinata finally reached there and took some time to catch her breath. Sasuke knew Hinata was following him then also he didn't stop, he thought she would not pursue him once he catches his speed but unfortunately she caught him.

"Sas.. Sasuke.. Kun.." Hinata panted.

"What do you want Hinata – chan?" Sasuke asked coldly not bothering to look back.

"You misunderstood me.." Hinata said trying to catch breath and she was coughing.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke said slightly turning his head.

"Naruto – kun hugging me, there is nothing between him and me." Hinata said with frown on her face.

"How can I believe what you are saying is true? Besides I heard on morning that I don't mean anything to you and you only love Naruto" Sasuke raised his voice and closed his eyes.

"Morning?" Hinata was surprised. She then remembered, she was saying those things in sleep.

"I was sleep talking." Hinata said immediately.

"Sleep talking?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah, actually I was having night mare. Sakura – chan was running after me with hatchet saying I stole her boyfriend. I was in no position to defend myself so I might have said those things." Hinata reasoned.

"But still that does not explain so many things..." Sasuke trailed off.

"It's over.. between me and Naruto – Kun, he is proposing Sakura – chan to marry him after the mission gets over." Hinata was sad saying that.

"Besides why do I have to explain it to you Sasuke - Kun" Hinata questioned though she knew why.

Sasuke was little blushing now. He turned around to face Hinata.

"Hinata – chan I have something to say to you." Sasuke mumbled but Hinata heard him.

"What is it Sasuke – Kun?" Hinata asked coughing.

"Are you alright Hinata – chan?" Sasuke came near to Hinata and asked with worried look on his face.

"I am fine Sasuke – Kun, please continue." Hinata responded with a smile.

"Umm. Ok how do I put this?" Sasuke started, "Just tell her that you love her and want to spend rest of your life with her." Inner Sasuke spoke.

"Don't be so direct, she might misunderstand you and reject you and hate you for rest of her pitiful life, play it safe." Another part of Sasuke said.

"Sasuke – Kun you were saying something" Hinata interrupted Sasuke's thought.

"There's something bothering me for a very long time. I tried to avoid it, run away from it but I could no longer do that. More I ran away from it, more it came towards me. I tried to analyze it and figure out the solution but I found none. It is very difficult problem with no answer at all. It's so annoying." Sasuke said but Hinata could not figure out what he was talking about.

"..I don't know how or when it started, when that girl is around, whole atmosphere changes. It feels like it is snowing, the flower petals are dropping from the tree, a sweet melody of birds and violin starts to play. When she is around I could care less for the world. I tried so hard not to but I have deeply, irrevocably and unconditionally fall for that girl. She completes my messed up imperfect life. I don't know how to say it but I think I love her. If the girl also thinks same way then I want to spend rest of my life with her." Sasuke finally stopped but he was wildly blushing.

Now, Hinata was clear that Sasuke does have feelings for her. She knew about whom he was talking about then also she pretended like she was totally oblivious to that fact.

"If you love her so much then you should tell her in person, I think she might have same feelings for you." Hinata blushed.

That's all what Sasuke needed to hear from Hinata, a signal to confess his feelings.

"Ok here it goes, I tell you only once Hinata – chan so listen carefully" both Hinata and Sasuke were wildly blushing like the time they saw each other naked.

"I.. I .. lov… No Hinata - chan" Sasuke jumped over the Hinata and pushed her aside. When Hinata opened her eyes there were shurikens and kunai all over. Sasuke was standing on fighting position, drawing his sword. Again for the second time some kunai flew over which Sasuke deflected easily, now he was able to pin point the direction from which it was thrown. Without the moment of hesitation he sprinted off to that direction shouting:

"How dare you to try to hurt my Hinata – hime?" Sasuke shouted and ran towards the forest.

When Sasuke was far from Hinata, again dozens other shuriken and kunai flew over her direction. Hinata quickly took her fighting stance and deflected few but her body was weak and she coughed a lot of blood. Unable to deflect the weapons, she tried to dodge it but unfortunately she felt dizzy suddenly and before she knew it, few kunai pierced through her body. Sasuke thought something was odd and felt like it was set up so, he turned around and activated his Sharingan. When he did so, he was horrified to see his beloved Hinata lying on the ground, kunai stabbed on her body and blood splattered all over the place. He ran as fast as he could towards Hinata shouting her name while she was unconsciously lying on the floor.

Sasuke was so nervous and panting, walking here and there on the Konoha hospital corridor. After the hours or so, the light of the operation room was turned off and came one medic ninja.

"She is out of danger now" Sasuke relaxed but the medic Nin continued.

"She had lost so much blood and on top of that she was poisoned due to which she is in comma now. If things turn out good she will be fine by two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Sasuke shouted. After a moment of silence he thanked medic Nin for his service and glanced over Hinata from the small glass window. Sasuke was so shocked to hear that Hinata was attacked and on top of that she was poisoned. He remembered Hinata coughing at the earlier conversation but he didn't give much attention. So, he was blaming himself for Hinata's condition.

Sasuke slowly crack opens the door and enters into white room where sleeping beauty Hinata was resting on the white bed. She was wrapped in white bandages and oxygen mask was put onto her soft mouth. Sasuke was trying very hard to control his emotions but tears were not listening to him, they were simply running off without permission. He gave faint smile to Hinata and sat beside her.

"Hinata – hime it was you I was talking about. I was about to confess my feelings for you but I didn't get my chance. I don't know if you can hear me or not but I just want to tell you that you are the one I have fall for, Aishiteru Hinata – hime." Sasuke blushed slightly and wiped out the tears.

"I was going to propose to you. You know I even brought ring today early morning. It was really awkward for me to buy a girls ring. I could not decide which one to pick." Sasuke smiled but tears were visible in his eyes.

"You know Hinata – hime, there, girls were dying to know your name, a lucky girl I was going to propose or so they thought. It was bit annoying. When I told it was you their eyes just popped out and jaw dropped, it was like they have seen a ghost. It was kind a funny back then." Sasuke laughed a little bit wiping his tears.

"Hinata –hime you should have seen their face, they were so jealous of you. Wait a minute..." Sasuke then realized that Hinata might have been attacked by one of those annoying fan girls. They were talking bad about her and Sasuke had to shout to silence those pity girls. Only they had the motive to harm her otherwise who would want to hurt such innocent soul.

"I won't forgive the person who did this to you, Hinata - hime" Sasuke thought.

Next day, Sasuke came with bunch of books.

"Hinata –hime, you might have been bored so, I brought these books and I will read to you. And here is the flower for you, I didn't know which one you like so I bought all of them, pick one you like ok." Sasuke smiled. Though it hurt like hell, he didn't show any feeling of pain in his face. He plastered smiley face all the time hoping Hinata would wake up soon.

"Hinata – hime, I am going to read some of the stories my mother used to read to me. I hope you like it. Here it goes..." Sasuke continued to read the story of the little princess and the lost prince.

"Here's another story, but it is kind of scary. Here it goes, there was a girl whose soul can go out of her body at her will and she was doing that for quite some time. One day when she was far away from her body, her parents found out her body lying on ground soulless. They cried and cried and prayed to god to return their little angel to them. The girl had lost her way home and she was also crying. Then suddenly she saw some lights glowing on the streets, she followed those light and she could hear her parents voice and their calling. She ran as fast as she could towards those voices and finally she reached her home and returned to her body. When she wake up her parents were so thankful and they were bursting out of tears…" Sasuke completed the story.

"Hinata –hime like that girl, I hope you will also hear my voice and return back. Without you it's so lonely." Sasuke said with sad face.

"..Today I am going to read to you a fairy tale of sleeping beauty. Here it goes.. The prince finally reached the room where the beautiful Princess lay fast asleep. For a long time he stood gazing at her face, so full of serenity, so peaceful, lovely and pure, and he felt spring to his heart that love he had always been searching for and never found. Overcome by emotion, he went close, lifted the girl's little white hand and gently kissed it . . .

At that kiss, the princess quickly opened her eyes, and wakening from her long long sleep…" Sasuke stopped.

"If only the story was true." Sasuke pretended like a prince and Hinata as the sleeping princes. He gently took her hand and kissed it but to no veil. She didn't wake up.

"Hinata – hime may be you need a true love's kiss on your lips. If you don't wake up now then I am going to give you a big kiss on your lips, I am warning you. Here I go." Sasuke waited for a moment and slowly bend his back, approached near to those soft lips and gently placed a kiss. Still there was no sign that indicated she would break those spell and wake from years of sleep. Sasuke was disappointed but was happy that it was worth to try.

"".. Hinata – hime today I am going to read my personnel diary. I have written how I felt about you. It's kind of embarrassing but here it goes.. I never thought I would be saying this but I am falling for you. The more I read about you, more I want to know. I don't know from when but I am falling for you from the depts. of my hearts and my deserted feelings. Once again your thoughts have implanted new seeds of hope in my deserted feelings after the years of dark cloud and heavy rain. It has been flooding all day long and my oceans of tears has been rising threatening to submerge the dreams I so desired. Now that you are here you are my life boat, you are my source of light that I seek in my darkest moment and I often stretch my mouth with faint smile having a thought of yours. I have not felt like this before but thinking of you my night turns day, sorrow turns smile and each moment worth living. I don't know the pretty words to describe how I feel about you but I know I am finally falling for you Hinata – hime, Aishiteru. " Sasuke closed his diary and was blushing wildly.

".. Hinata – hime it's been six days you have gone and it feels so lonely. Hinata – hime I promise if you wake up tomorrow then I will confess my feelings in front of everyone and I have a surprise for you." Sasuke said looking at the ring he bought for Hinata.

Hinata hears the crowd rumbling and she slowly opens her precious Perl eyes only to see mass of people standing before her. All were having cute puppy look on their face. Hinata slowly rose from the bed and then Naruto came and supported her to lay back and sit. She slightly blushed and glanced over the crowds. There were all her friends except Sasuke. He was standing cross arm far away from the crowd with smile on his face. Hinata glanced at him and smiled and slightly blushed too.

Hinata then turned to face Naruto "Naruto – kun what happened, how am I here?" Hinata asked in low voice.

"Um, well.. you were poisoned and rogue ninja attacked you. Thanks to Sasuke he brought you hospital in time, but you lost lot of blood and so, you were in coma for a week." Naruto said with sad tone.

Hinata was shocked to hear that "But, who would do such thing to me." Hinata questioned.

After a moment of hesitation Naruto sighed and parted his lips to tell the truth.

"You may not like to hear this Hinata- chan but actually it was Sakura - chan" Naruto said which completely astonished Hinata. She could not believe why she would do those things to her.

"Sakura – chan poisoned you at the restaurant and hired the rough ninja to attack you. When I found out about her I broke up with her which she could not handle and then she had mental break down. I feel bad for her but still I don't know why she wanted to hurt you in first place." Naruto said in sad tone.

Hinata then flash backed to having dream where she was chased by Sakura carrying hatchet, having tea at the restaurant which was offered to her by some lady, talking to Sasuke at the cliff and being attacked by the rouge ninjas. She could not make out but before she fainted she saw one green eyed ninja saying something like "If I can't have Sasuke – kun then nobody can." It did sound like Sakura. Hinata thought Sakura was over with Sasuke and happy with Naruto but she was never over Sasuke and was never happy with Naruto.

"Hinata – chan it's not the right time but I wanted to ask you something." Naruto said with wide smile.

"What is it Naruto – kun?" Hinata questioned.

"Actually, how do I put this. I found the letter you wrote for me and the ring you were supposed to give me" Hinata turned red by heavy blushing.

"Hinata – chan, I was just wondering, if those feelings has not changed then I want to have fresh start with you, what do say Hinata – chan?" Naruto said smiling and hoping she would accept his offer.

"Hinata looked towards Sasuke and said "Arigato Naruto – kun, I am so thankful. I always wished for this day to come and I am really grateful to you for all the things you have done for me. You will always hold a special place in my heart but Naruto – kun, during these past few days, when I was shattered by your words, somebody help me through. He was there when I needed most. I don't know when but he stole my heart and I never got it back. You were my hero and always will be but I don't have same feelings for you Naruto – kun. Gomenasai." Hinata bowed and raised from the bed, making a way through the crowd, slowly she approached the raven haired boy standing at the corner of the room.

"Hi Sasuke - kun" Hinata greeted with a smile.

"Hi Hinata – hime I mean Hinata - chan" Sasuke blushed at the words he spoke. Hinata too blushed. Hinata knew Sasuke called her hime whenever he was alone and she loved that part. Hinata heard every single word that Sasuke told to her but Sasuke didn't realized that until now.

"Sasuke – kun, I woke up, weren't you supposed to say something to me and give me present?" Hinata blushed so wildly saying that.

"Did you hear every word I said?" Sasuke questioned in amazement and his eyes were wide open.

"Hai" Hinata nodded which caused Sasuke to blush even more.

"Sasuke – kun I am waiting." Hinata said demanding to keep the promise Sasuke made.

After a moment of hesitation Sasuke Sighed and spoke "I will say this only once so, listen carefully, Aishiteru Hinata – hime." Sasuke blushed real hard.

"Arigato Sasuke kun, Aishiteru." Hinata replied which amazed the Uchiha. After the moment of blushing Hinata spoke.

"Where is the surprise you were supposed to give me?" Hinata asked blushing and facing down.

Sasuke brought out the ring form his pocket and said "Here."

"It's so beautiful, will you put that on my finger." Hinata said in low voice.

Sasuke smiled and put ring on her finger and kissed her on the lips. All the crowds could not believe what just happened specially Naruto.

"Then you two..." Naruto trembled in shock.

After a brief kiss they parted away their lips and smiled at crowd embracing each other in their arms.

_ THE END _

**Note: **

Thank you, guys for staying with me for this long time. I really appreciate your time and review. I had great time writing the story. I am truly grateful to fan fiction to provide this great platform to share our views and story and how can I forget my loyal readers. The journey without you was impossible. I don't know how to describe this in words but you guys are great. You have been constant source of my inspiration. Last but not the least I am grateful to sensei Masashi Kishimoto. Without him nothing would have been possible. If it was not for Naruto created by sensei I would have left the world a long time ago. I am really thankful to you sir. I thought I would write my speech sort but anyway arigato Mina – san for everything.


End file.
